Avatar Legend of Korra: Korra's new spiritual age
by STORYmaker2
Summary: It has been 3 years since Korra defeated Vaatu. Since then she has spend all of her time helping the spirits reconnect to the human world. Now she has returned to republic city where she will soon meet the love of her life. Unknown to Korra a new threat is brewing and it is up to the last team avatar to help her stop it. Zuko, Katara, Korra, Toph, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin,
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

_Hello I am Storymaker2 and this if my first legend of Korra fanfic so please leave reviews and feedback of what you think and enjoy the story. _

* * *

Chapter 1: The arrest

it was a dark stormy night in Republic city as Mako drove down the streets in his police motorcycle. He was in the more rundown bad area of the city where crime and mischief was much more common. He had been told by Lieut. Tanron that there was a meeting going down between the triads in this area and that he was to meet with another two officers near the area.

Mako pulled his cycle over near an alley. He put a chain around it so no low live would try and take it. Mako slowly walked down the alley between the buildings. The path was filled with old garbage and ratpigeons feeding on old scraps.

Mako felt the rain start to soak in through his hat as he walked past a few people in the alley who gave him unsavory looks. Some even made approaches at him until he waved his police badge in their faces.

When he reached the end of the alley he saw another two men wearing rain coats similar to his. "Hello, it's me office Mako" He said as he took out his badge. One of the men put his finger to his lip. "Shss, come on man you want the whole gang to know we're here" The officer said as he took out his badge.

"So do you guys know what's going down with the triads and all the Lieut. didn't tell me much , and I'm not even sure Chief Bei Fong knows about this" Mako said. "Well this is sort of secret operation the chief will find out but until we're done it's best if it stays quiet" the other officer said. "What why can't the chief know?" Mako said.

"Because she might not approve of an operation like this" the first officer said. "What we're doing this without the chief even approving isn't this I don't know, career suicide" Mako said." It won't when and we bring in Don Carlo" the other officer said. "Don Carlo! We're going after him" Mako said.

Don Carlo was one of the most wanted man in all of the United Republic. Don Carlo was the leader of the most notorious triads, the Eclipses. The Eclipses were not just set up in Republic city, they had groups all over the United Republic and were all coordinated by Don Carlo.

"Because Don Carlo is so, elusive we couldn't risk bringing in the Calvary. Lieut. Tanron chose you because he knows how good you are" the other officer said. "All right so what's the plan for getting him?" Mako said. "Once he reveals himself in this building we go in, there is only one door in this building so he'll have no way to get out" the first officer said.

Mako and the other officers slowly went to the front of the building and waited beside an old car for nearly 35 minutes. Mako had the unfortunate position right under the end of the roof where all of the water fell down from and onto him. While the other two officers closely watched whoever passed the building Mako took a picture of him and Korra.

It had been almost 3 years since that picture was taken back when they had been dating. It had been three years since core had defeated Unalaq and Vaatu. Three years since they had ended that relationship. While they had remained friends after that, they were not close friends anymore. In fact they hardly even saw each other.

Korra spent most of her time around the world helping people wherever she could. Much of her work involved helping people adjust to living with spirits since she had allowed for Gates to remain open. Mako and Asami had still been dating since then and Mako had been trying to get Korra out of his head.

"Hey get your head in the game they are here" the first officer said as he grabbed Mako's arm. Mako saw a very expensive looking car pull up in front of the building. Two men got out and opened the door for another man to get out. The third man was much older at least in his mid-60s. He had gray hair the short beard mustache and a big belly. He wore an expensive looking suit and had several gold rings on his fingers.

He had a cane with a diamond on the top and used it as he walked from the car to the building. Mako and his fellow officers slowly moved to the door after three men walked in and sat down at a table several other men in suits.

"Don welcome back to Republic it's been too long" one of the other men said. "Yes it has, it's good to be back home" Don said. The first officer nodded at mako and the second officer and the three rushed inside. "Police everyone put your hands up now" the first officer said she took out his badge. Don Carlo quickly got up and stumbled backwards towards the wall. The men in suits all got up and walked in front of the table with their bodyguards.

"Just three men big mistake coper" one of the man said. Half of the men through their fists forward unleashing almost a dozen fireballs at the three police officers. The other few through their fists and feet forward unleashing flying rocks from under the floor at them. The first officer smashed his foot into the ground and threw up a wall of rock in front blocking the incoming rocks and fire. He threw his fists forward into the rock wall and sent flying pieces of it into the triads.

Four of the triads were knocked out cold the others quickly came forward using more fire and earth bending. The second officer quickly began moving his arms around and drew rain in from outside and blasted six of the other men with water.

When they hit the wall he quickly froze them to it. The last few triads quickly fire bended and earth bended like they had never done before at the officers. Mako came forward and blocked the fire balls with his arms and blasted the incoming rocks with his own fireballs. He unleashed several more blasts of fire and knocked the last few triads out. One of the officers took out his radio and called in "unit 422 to base the package is secure I repeat the package is secure" the first officer said.

Mako walked over to Don Carlo was cowering in the corner. Unlike the other triads Don Carlo was not a Bender. Mako grabbed him pushed him against the wall and began to cuff him "Don Carlo you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you" Mako said.

It was a sunny morning on air Temple Island and Tenzin was walking through the hallways of the main building. As he walked past one room he heard the unmistakable snoring of his older brother. Tenzin sighed as he opened the door and saw his brother asleep with drool dripping down the side of his mouth and onto the bed. "Oh perfect he's doing it again"Tenzin said as he put his hand over his face.

He walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the old training area. Where he saw three of his children practicing their air bending. Meelo was now 10 years old and was moving through the fans like Tenzin had always taught him.

"Come on Meelo you need to move faster than that if you're going to become a master" Ikki said. "Don't rush me Ikki this is an art" Meelo said. Jinora was standing beside her sister when she saw their father approaching. "Dad hey we were just helping Meelo get down the fans" Jinora said.

Meelo came out of the other side and blasted Ikki with a burst of air. "Ha see I am fast" Meelo said. "All right Meelo there is no need for that, say children have any of you seen your mother or Rohan?" Tenzin said. "I think they went with aunt Kya into the city to see some of their old friends" Jinora said. "Why did they take Rohan with them?" Tenzin said.

"I think their friends wanted to see Rohan to, according to mom and aunt Kya he's still in the cute stages of life" Ikki said. "That means we're here alone with Bumi! Um kids anyone feel like a trip to the movies" Tenzin said.

"Movies sounds great!" Bumi shouted. Tenzin put his hand over his face as he heard his brother walk up behind." Oh you're up" Tenzin said. "Yep I'm up and ready for a fun day with my little brother" Bumi said.

Tenzin turned around and put his face back in his palm when he saw his brother in his underwear and a rope with his gut hanging out " could you please put some pants on for goodness sake" Tenzin said.

"Actually dad I was going to head to the city library in a few minutes" Jinora said. " And miss Befong said she was going to show me the police station" Ikki said. "And Bolin was going to take me to a propending match" Meelo said.

"I guess that means to you and me little bro" Bumi said as he put his arm around Tenzin's shoulder. "Just perfect" Tenzin said. Moments later Meelo was knocked to the ground by a giant polar bear dog who immediately started licking him across the face. "Naga but that means" Tenzin started.

"Korra!" Ikki and Jinora both shouted as they ran forward. Tenzin looked over behind back and saw her. "Korra" Tenzin said as he saw her. He had been almost a year since Tenzin had last seen her. Korra was now 20 years old and is looking much more mature than she had three years ago.

Her hair was longer she had gotten a bit taller and her case a bit more muscular as well. Ikki and Jinora both hugged Korra when they reached her and she to put her arms around them. "Ikki, Jinora it's so good to see you two again" Korra said. "Korra we missed you so much" Ikki said. "So you have to tell me about all the places you've been all the things you've seen. The spirits and everything I'm so jealous" Jinora said.

"You really shouldn't be it's not all fun and games trying to help people get used to living with spirits" Korra said. "Korra it's so good to have you back here" Tenzin said as he came over and joined the hug. " Tenzin it's good to see you to" Korra said.

"Korra how you been?" Bumi said as he came over. "Bumi, I've been just fine I just got back from Omashu" Korra said. "Right Omashu, weren't there some spirits there who claimed it was there old home before the massive city was built over where they lived" Tenzin said.

"Yeah I sorted it out. I found the spirits new homes inside the cave of two lovers apparently they like it better there with the giant moles" Korra said. "Well I'm very proud of you Korra it become such a magnificent avatar and the young woman since you first came here three years ago" Tenzin said.

"Well I owe most of that to you Tenzin you taught me how to be spiritual" Korra said. "No I just taught you airbending. You learned your spiritual path yourself" Tenzin said. "So where are Pema and Rohan?" Korra asked.

"Oh they are out with Kya seeing some friends, you actually couldn't have come here at a better time" Tenzin said as he turned to his brother. " What's going on?" Korra asked. "In a few weeks we're going to have some very special guests here. Firelord Ursa and her father are coming here" Tenzin said.

"Zuko is coming here" Korra said. "Yes he said he wants to see the city again and to catch up with me and my family. I think it would be a good time for you to finally meet him" Tenzin said. Since Korra had started helping spirits regain their place in the world to she had been to the fire nation countless times. She had seen Zuko's daughter Ursa many times in the past three years but never Zuko.

"It would be nice to finally meet Zuko mean after all he spent so much time looking for me" Korra joked. " Very funny Korra very funny" Tenzin said. "Wait a minute Ursa is coming here and you didn't tell me sooner!" Bumi screamed. "Oh I must have forgotten to tell you I'm sorry" Tenzin said. Bumi put his hands on his temples and quickly fell to the ground and started doing situps.

"What are you doing?" Korra said. "Ursa is coming in a few weeks I can't let her see me like this" Bumi said pointing to his fat belly. He resumed doing situps as Tenzin put his palm and his face again. " Tenzin why he doing situps?" Korra said. "Because when he was eight teen he had a crush on Ursa and he still hasn't got over it" Tenzin said.

" Hey her husband died of illness eight years ago I've still got a chance with her" Bumi said. " Forget the library I want to spend the day with you Korra how long you going to be here anyway" Jinora said. " Well if I'm welcome I thought I'd stay here while I help some spirits try to become part of the republic city " Korra said. "Korra you're always welcome here" Tenzin said.

"Wait a minute spirits are going to live in Republic city!" Ikki said excitedly. "Probably not the city spirits aren't too fond of industrialized areas. I just meant some of the forests outside the city" Korra said. "That sounds like a good idea" Tenzin said.

"By the way Tenzin how have my old friends been doing?" Korra said. "Alright I suppose,Bolin is the only one who really comes to see us now and again. Mako spends most of his time at the police station or with Asami" Tenzin said. Tenzin realized he might have made a mistake in how he said that. "I mean well they spend some time together I suppose" Tenzin said.

"It's all right Tenzin I've been over Mako for a long time now. I've come to see it just wasn't meant to be and I feel better about it" Korra said. "Oh well that's good to hear I'm sure someday you'll find a young man " Tenzin said. "Or better yet I should just steal one another woman" Korra said. "Pema didn't steal me from Lin!" Tenzin shouted. "Oh yes she did" Bumi said.

"Shouldn't you be doing situps" Tenzin said. "No now I'm moving on to flutter kicks" Bumi said as he started doing flutter kicks. Later that night Korra was looked out at the city from her bedroom window. "Republic city it's been too long" Korra said. She went back and laid down on the bed with Naga already asleep next to the bed.

Korra noticed a small spirit had entered the room and was now directly above her. "Avatar Korra I don't like this place the humans have destroyed all of the natural life and filled it with their big metal and cement structures" the spirits said. The spirit resembled turtle duck , "well you don't have to worry about that, you spirits won't be living in the city but the forests around the outside of the city. That way you can still connect with the human's living in the city" Korra said.

"Yeah and we can stop them if they try to cut down any more trees" the spirit said. "No violence" Korra said. "We understand avatar Korra" the spirit said before flying off. Korra began to think about what Tenzin said, finding someone new. For the past three years she had been doing nothing but trying to Spirits back into the human world she had not thought much about finding a new romantic partner since her and Mako broke up. "Maybe it is time I finally find someone else" Korra said. Korra fell asleep soon after thinking about a new boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

_Second chapter up, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please leave reviews or suggestions for the next chapter. _

**disclaimer:**I do not own legend of Korra or law and order

* * *

Chapter 2: Old friends

Bolin had to lean his head on his arm to try and stay awake during the board meeting. Since Verick had gained parole two years ago he offered Bolin a job at Verick industries as one of his corporate executives. It wasn't as exciting as his previous job for Verick but Bolin did enjoy his salary and benefits of being an executive.

Sitting across from him was Asami who was there on behalf of future industries who were still doing business with Verick. Verick was up and talking with his executives discussing a new venture "All right people I think the venture of new one-man boats that can travel at incredible speeds will be a success I already have a new name for them. Ski jets".

Bolin had been listening to Verick go on for hours about this new venture and he was ready to fall asleep at any moment. Verick trying to Bolin "Bolin I'd bet you'd like to be the first one of us to try out the new product " . "Huh what? Oh right of course Verick" Verick smiled "stupendous if everyone would follow me".

Verick led them all from the board room to a few cars waiting for them outside the building. They got in and were driven to the part of the harbor owned by Verick industries. Near one dock there was a small boat that looks almost like a motorcycle-boat.

"Uh Verick, how exactly do I drive this thing?" "It's easy ,it's just like a motorcycle but on the water" Verick said. "All right sounds fun" Bolin got onto the ski jet but saw Pabu was still on his shoulder. "Pabu you stay here, I don't want you getting hurt" Bolin said as he put the fire ferret down on the dock.

Verick handed Bolin the keys, " all right now just turn on and let it go". Bolin turned the keys in the ignition and felt the boat start. "I now I just gently twist the throttle and yaaaaah!" Bolin screamed as the ski jet zoomed forward faster than anything Bolin had ridden before. Asami looked concerned as Bolin flew through the water.

"Uh Verick , are you sure that thing's safe?" , "Asami do you really think I'd put my beloved Bolin in harms way". "Help me!" Bolin screamed at the top of his lungs. Moments later Bolin was flung off the back of the ski jet and into the water. The boat continued moving until it crashed into the harbor wall and exploded.

" All right she needs a little tweaking ,but I still feel the new product will be a bestseller" Verick said with optimism. After the meeting had finished Bolin was driving Asami home. The two often drove to Verick industries together on days that Asami was needed there. As Bolin drove Asami noticed he was still soaking wet from earlier. "Bolin are you sure you're still okay to drive?".

"What? I'm fine just a little wet and shook up ,but I'm fine. So how have you and Mako been doing lately. You little lovebirds you". " We've been doing fine I guess" ,"you guess that doesn't sound very good". "I don't know it just seems like he's been missing Korra more and more. I'm afraid he still has feelings for her" Asami said.

"Come on Asami remember he chose you over her" , " no he broke up with her and then started dating me" . "Yes that's technically true, but remember even after she regained her memory he still chose to broke up with her again because he wanted to be with you. He had the chance to start dating again but he chose to stay with you right" Bolin said trying to be optimistic.

Asami smiled "I guess you're right Bolin, and I suppose I can't blame him too much for missing Korra I miss her too". Right we all miss Korra, she's an amazing girl and the avatar. And who knows someday she'll come back here and we'll all be able to see her again. Oh no!" Bolin said.

"What is it?" , "I just remembered I promised below I take them to a probe ending match yesterday". "Well what happened?" , "I had to stay later to see Verick's new ideas for the dumb ski jet. Man that little guys gonna hate me".

"It'll be all right Bolin why don't we had to air Temple Island and explained to him maybe we can go to match tonight" Asami said. "You don't have to go home and take care of things for future industries?". "Nah my assistant to handle it", "all right sounds good maybe we should see if Mako wants to come". "All right he should be getting off work soon why don't we swing by the police station" Asami said.

Mako was at his desk using a typewriter to write up his 61 on the arrest of Don Carlo. He saw one of the two officers who was with him the other night. "Hey did you get your 61 on the Don Carlo arrest finished yet?". The officer turned to him looking confused " you didn't get the memo from Tanron. We uh don't need to type up 61s on this one". "What you talking about it's standard protocol what does the lieutenant not what the chief to find out about this".

"Find out about what" both officers heard behind them. Mako turned to see chief Bei Fong standing there. " Chief I was just about to give this to you my 61 and the Don Carlo arrest" mako said as he handed her his report. "Don Carlo? You managed to arrest him why didn't you tell me sooner I would love to see that scumbag get thrown in the cage" Lin said.

" Lieut. Tanron didn't tell you?", "No I wasn't told anything" Lin turned to the other officer looking very angry. "Now that I think about it I didn't see Don Carlo in the cages earlier if you arrested him where is?". "Chief we were uh, told by the lieutenant he was being taken to another station". "What? No you and Marklinz said that you were going to bring him here to the cages" Mako said.

"Well I" , " where is ?" Lin asked. "I don't know". "Well why don't you help me find him. Mako you've got your 61 done you can head home", "thank you chief" Mako put the rest of his paperwork away and began walking out of the police station. He was getting a little suspicious of lieutenant Tanron's actions.

He set up a sting without telling the chief, made sure the other officers didn't type up 61s and now he was hiding Don Carlo. What could he be up to. As soon as mako got out of the police station he saw Bolin and Asami pull up and Bolin's car. "Bolin, Asami what you guys doing here?", " Mako were going to take below to a probe ending match you want to come?" Bolin said.

"All right sounds fun". Mako got into the back of the car as Bolin started driving towards a shuttle that would take them to air Temple Island. "So how was my little policeman's day at work?" Asami said. " A little weird actually, two nights ago I went out with only two other officers and we arrested Don Carlo". "Don Carlo well isn't he like the biggest triad leader in the entire Republic" Bolin said.

"Yeah we managed to arrest him but today I found out that the chief didn't even know about what we were doing, I mean they said that it was on the lowdown even during the arrest but I thought for sure the lieutenant would tell her after we got him. On top of that Don Carlo's gone missing". "Woah, this is like that new crime drama I've been watching it's called order and law" Bolin said.

"Bolin that show is nothing like how real police work is done" Mako said. " Aww I thought it was so realistic". After another 15 minutes they reached the shuttle that would take them across the bay to the island.

On air Temple Island Korra was meditating with Tenzin. Among them were a number of spirits who were staying close with Korra until she found them new homes outside of Republic city. Tenzin was amazed at how spiritual core had become over the last three years. All of the spirits Korra had brought with her seemed very comfortable around and clearly trusted her greatly.

Jinora and Ikki were both trying to play with a few of the spirits Korra had brought with her. A spirit resembling a cat-bunny floated around Genora's head in wiped its whiskers across her face. "Stop that tickles", Ikki tried to catch one of the spirits that kept moving around her. "Hold still I just want to hug you".

Kya and Pema were watching as Meelo and Rohan were playing together. "All right little brother today I'm going to teach you about spirit training" Meelo walks over to a small spirit that looked like a turtle duck. "Okay spirit I want you to fly up to three cartwheels, a loop de loop, a barrel roll, and then land on top of the Temple" Meelo said.

The spirit tilted its head like a dog would then flew off towards Korra and Tenzin. "Ha you see the trick is to overshoot it so they at least do something". "Isn't that cute he's trying to teach his little brother" Pema said. "It reminds me of Bumi and Tenzin when they were that age".

As Korra and Tenzin meditated they could both hear the spirits speak to them. "I like this island isn't touched by the nasty city" one of the spirit said. Tenzin was happy that the spirits liked his home he had always hoped someday he could meet spirits like this.

"I'm glad you like my home you're welcome to stay here as long as you like". "I was hoping that I could meet you son of avatar Aang" one of the spirit said. After another few minutes Korra got up "Alright Tenzin I think I'm going to head into the city and see if I can find my old friends to do some catching up".

"All right have fun and if you're planning on eating here, is going to have dinner ready by 6:40". "Thanks Tenzin but I think I'll probably be later than that". Moments later Asami, Bolin, and Mako walked up towards the group and saw Bumi hanging hit upside down from a tree branch lifting his upper body up to his knees.

When he saw them he said happily "oh look who's here , hello young people". All three of them were a little freaked out "Uh hi Bumi" Mako said. " You guys won't believe who's here". "Who?" Bolin said. "Guys" a familiar voice said. All three of them looked forward to see Korra standing in front of them. "Korra!" They all shouted and sprinted forward. Bolin was first to wrap his arms around her followed by Asami and Mako.

"Korra oh it's so good to see you after so long"Bolin said. "When did you get here" Asami said. "I just got here yesterday I was about to come and try and find you guys". "While it's good to have you back and Republic city we've all missed you so much" Mako said.

"I've missed you guys to". Korra took a look at her old friends they looked pretty similar to when she last saw them but had all clearly gotten more mature as she did. Mako felt a little uncomfortable around Korra at first remembering the last time he saw her was when they had broken up.

At first Korra thought she would be nervous when she saw Mako again. But now that she was there seeing him it was not like seeing an old boyfriend but an old friend . She was relieved to know that she was over him.

"So how did you guys know I'd come back?". "We didn't we were coming here to take Meelo to a probending match" Bolin said. "Hey Bolin!" Meelo shouted as he ran over to them. "Meelo hey little guy, sorry I couldn't take you to a probening match yesterday I got kinda caught up at work" . "It's alright Bolin I kinda forgot about it when Korra came back".

"Well if you guys are ready we should get going the match begins in 40 minutes" Bolin said. The group got back on the ferry and rode back to the city. In Bolin's car Korra was sitting in the back with Mako and Meelo. "So Korra how have the last few years been for you?" Mako said.

"Yeah tell us about all your fun adventures with the spirits" Bolin said. "Well I've mostly been helping the spirits readjust to living in the human world. Helping people get use to living with spirits". "You must have been to lots of places around the world" Asami said. "Yeah, I've been to every nation, from Ba sing se , to the fire nation capital. I got to meet the Earth Queen and the firelord many times".

"That must have been exciting, meeting all those different people and their cultures" Asami said. "It was and I loved every minute of it. My whole life I dreamed of being able to travel the world and see the different cultures".

After another 20 minutes they reached the probending arena. It took them another 10 minutes to get to there seats. Bolin sat down next to Meelo and handed him a bag of popcorn. "There you go little buddy" , "Thanks Bolin" . "Ok the Polarbear dogs are taking on the rhinos , they're both pretty good teams so this should be an interesting match" Bolin said.

The two teams took their position on the stage. The announcer took to the center of the stage and held up a microphone. "Alright ladies and gentlemen our two teams are both here and ready to begin the match". The announcer got off the stage just in time for the bell to ring and the match to begin.

Moments later the water bending player on the rhinos whipped his arms forward and unleashed a wave of water that was just within the limit on the 3 polarbear dog players and extinguished the bursts of fire that their firebender had just launched.

The 3 polarbear dogs were knocked to the ground quickly and as they tried to get up the entire team was knocked back into the water by earth disks and fireballs. "Woah folks it's a knockout!" The announcer said. "Well that was fast" Korra said.

"Woah that was so cool they just knocked them so fast like, pew , pew " Meelo said. Mako looked back at Korra and stared at her for a minute. He smiled and turned back, he realized that she hadn't held resentment towards him at all. He had also realized that he could see her as a friend and just a friend.

After the match the 5 of them went out to a noddle restaurant for dinner. "So Bolin you're a executive for Verick industries how's that going for you?" Korra said. "Oh well it's alright I guess. The money's pretty good and all, but it can get kinda boring after a while". Bolin returned to his noodles as Korra turned to Mako.

"So Mako I heard from Bolin you arrested Don Carlo", "Yeah but now he's gone missing. I don't know what Lieutenant Tanron is up to but Chief Bei Fong is going to find out one way or another". "That sounds like Lin" Korra said.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys, in a few weeks we're going to be visited by firelord Ursa and her father Zuko" . "Really can we see them to , I've always wanted to meet a royal figure" Asami said. "I'll have to check with Tenzin but I'm sure he won't mind". "You can come over anytime you want don't be shy" Meelo said as he started blushing.

Later that night in an abandoned warehouse Don Carlo was tied to a chair. Blood was coming from his nose and mouth as he slowly looked up at the 3 men in front of him. All 3 of the men were wearing police uniforms and the one in the middle had a Lieutenant insignia on his.

"Are you ready to start complying with us Mr. Carlo?" Lieutenant Tanron said. Don Carlo looked up at him and spit in his face. Tanron metalbent the chain out of his armor and whipped Don Carlo across the face. The other two officers held the chair down as Tanron began punching Carlo in the gut repeatedly.

When he stopped Carlo tried to catch his breath. "Mr. Carlo my employer paid you to do a job and he paid you well. You should have known there would have been consequences for not completing your job. Now you are going to finish the job we paid you to do and because of your recent actions. It will be under our supervision".

Tanron's men untied Don Carlo and dragged him away as he walked over to a telephone in the room. "Yes sir we have him. Yes I made sure that the officers didn't write up 61's on the arrest so we're clear". Tanron put down the phone and walked out towards his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**:

_Chapter 3 is up and I hope you like my story so far it's my first Legend of Korra fanfic. So please leave reviews _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own avatar

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fire lord

Several weeks had passed since Korra had returned to republic city and the day had come where Firelord Ursa was coming to airtemple Island. Korra was walking through the temple halls with Tenzin. "I can't believe I'm finnaly going to meet Zuko", "It's been years since I've seen Zuko it will be nice to see him again" Tenzin said.

As they walked past Bumi's room he came out with his robe open. "Hello little brother, Korra". Tenzin and Korra noticed Bumi's fat stomach was gone, replaced by 6 pack abs. "Woah Bumi" Korra said. "Bumi alright I get it you've gotten into shape now would you please cover yourself up they're going to be here any minute".

"I know I'm so nervous I have to make sure I make the perfect impression with Ursa. I haven't seen her in years". Bumi went back into his room to get dressed. "Honestly this obsession with Ursa is not good for him and I hope it doesn't mess up their visit". "I'm sure we'll be all right Tenzin what's the worst that could happen?"." Please don't say that".

When they got outside they saw Tenzin's children, Pema, Kya, and Korra's friends. Bolin seemed very excited " I can't believe it I'm going to meet royalty how long till they get here?". " They should be here very soon is everyone ready?" Tenzin said. Several of the air acolytes who were with them nodded.

"Wait I'm ready!" Bumi shouted as he ran out towards them. He was wearing his military uniform and had done his hair the neatest Tenzin had seen in years. "Well Bumi this is the most organized I've seen you in years"." Thank you little brother I just want to make sure I get the right first impression with Ursa". Tenzin put his hand on his face.

"Look I think that's them!" Ikki shouted. In the distance they could see an airship flying towards them. The airship was a fire nation design and it had the fire nation royal symbol on the side. " Yes they finally made it" Tenzin said.

When the airship got close enough it landed on air Temple Island and a ramp lowered down. Two tall men wearing fire nation Imperial guardsmen armor came out first. They were immediately followed by a pair of young women wearing green battledresses and had white face paint on. Korra immediately recognized them as Kyoshi warriors.

Since fire Lord Zuko took the throne the fire nation military had become more diverse. The Royal family had allowed members of other nations to join the fire nation military including the Imperial guard. The Kyoshi warriors with the first non-fire nation members of the Imperial guard but they wouldn't be the last. This was indirectly started when princesses Azula allowed Dai li earth benders to be her personal bodyguard.

When the Kyushu warriors got to the bottom of the ramp for people stepped out after them. Two of them were an elderly couple , as well as a middle aged woman and a young man who looked like he was perhaps 23. The elderly couple and middle-aged woman were all wearing fire nation Royal attire while the young man was wearing Imperial guard armor.

His armor however was slightly different than the others, it seemed a bit more formal which indicated he was an officer. His armor was also dark blue and a lighter blue whereas the others were red and yellow. Something else Korra noticed was that there were four sacks of water on the sides of his armor near his waist.

Not only that something seemed a little strange he did not look as if he were from the fire nation instead he looked as if he were from the northern water tribe. He had short dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was slightly taller than Mako and a bit bigger than him.

Korra couldn't take her eyes off the young man as he walked down the ramp. She only turned her eyes when she thought he looked at her. The young man was standing close to the elderly man. There was one specific feature about the elderly man that caught Korra's eyes. The right side of his face had a massive red scar covering his entire eye and part of his head.

"Zuko" Korra thought. Tenzin stepped forward to the ramp and bowed his head slightly. "Ursa it's so good to see you again". The middle-aged woman resembled Zuko greatly. She had long black hair and light brown eyes. " Tenzin it's good to see you to" The woman said as she came forward and hugged him.

"So Tenzin how do you and your family been doing these last few years?" , "We've been doing fine Ursa I'm told you've met Korra many times in the past few years". "Indeed it was an honor to get to meet the avatar. I see she's here with you" . Korra stepped up and bowed her head "Firelord Ursa it's nice to see you again". "It's good to see you to avatar Korra and I'm glad I can finally introduce you to my parents".

The elderly couple stepped forward towards Korra. "Avatar Korra it is a pleasure to finally meet you" the elderly man said. "Zuko it is an honor to finally meet you" . " I appreciate all the help you've been giving our daughter these last three years" the elderly woman said.

"Well being the bridge between spirits and humans is the duty of the avatar". Bolin was so excited he ran forward toward them "Oh my god it's such an honor to meet you" . Just before he could reach them the young man near Zuko stepped forward and hit Bolin three times with his fingers and Bolin went stiff.

"Ouch" Bolin said as he fell over. Korra was amazed at what he had just done ; this young man was clearly a master of chi blocking. Mako shook his head " Bolin you don't run at the leader of a nation like that" . " Right sorry", "Capt. it's all right I'm sure he means no harm" Zuko said.

The guardsman Capt. opened one of the water sacks and started water bending. "Wait your water bender?" Korra said. The guardsman Capt. placed the water on and took a deep breath then with his nose. This reopened Bolin's chi had allowed him to get up. "Yes I'm a water bender" the captain said.

Asami came forward slowly and bowed her head. "Fire Lord Ursa it is an honor to get to meet you"." Your Asami Sato owner of future industries correct?", "Yes I am". "Well your company has been very helpful in the fire nation over the last few years. Now I am glad I can finally get to meet the one responsible".

Kya and noticed Bumi were shaking as he looked at Ursa. "Don't just sit there go talk to her", "you're right". Bumi stopped shaking and walked up to her . Before Bumi could say anything Ursa saw him. "Bumi I was wondering if you are here ,it's good to see you again" she said as she came forward and hugged him.

Whom he tried to hide the fact that his face had turned completely red. "Oh hello Ursa it's been a while hasn't it". "Well since you're here why don't we get you all settled in, the air acolytes can help you" Pema said. "That would be nice , thank you" Ursa said.

Some of the air acolytes were led inside the airship by one of the Imperial guardsmen as the other view led Ursa and her parents inside the temple. The captain began working with them but Zuko stopped him "Capt. I appreciate your concern but we are safe you can lighten up a little". "Yes my Lord" the captain said.

He stopped and turned back towards Korra and her friends. He he approached them and bowed his head respectfully " Avatar Korra it is a privilege to get to meet you". Korra tried to remain calm as he approached her. "Hello hello it's nice to meet you too Capt., I actually didn't get your name". "My apologies, my name is Capt. Jason Shian". "So if you're water bender you must be one of those soldiers who joins the fire nation military from another army" Mako said.

"That's correct I started my career in the united forces under Gen. Iroh several years ago. He and I became good friends quickly. After a few years he helped me transfer over to the fire nation military. It didn't take me long to become an officer and a member of the Imperial guard after that". "Well it's nice to meet you" Bolin said keeping his distance.

Later that night dinner was prepared by a chef that came with Ursa. As they knelt down at the table in the dining room Jason made sure he was kneeling next to Zuko. Bolin saw there were only two seats left one being next to Jason , the other was next to Tenzin. He stopped Korra and said "Korra would you mind if I sat next to Tenzin, that guy still kinda creeps me out". "Okay that will work", "thanks".

Korra down down next to Jason as the air acolytes came out and poured water into their glasses. "So Capt. that was impressive chi blocking earlier, I was unaware it was taught in the fire nation military" Tenzin said. "It isn't exactly, the Kyoshi warriors teach it to the other members of the Imperial guard". "I'm more amazed at how fast he was able to unblock Bolin's Chi I thought you'd have to be a water bending master to do that" Jinora said.

Zuko smiled "the captain is a master, he has trained with some of the finest water bending teachers in the world including Katara". "Katara is a good teacher she taught me everything I know about healing. If I am correct she was your teacher as well avatar Korra"." Katara was my teacher . Everything I know about water bending is from her". "Well you would be the second avatar she trained then" Zuko said.

A small spirit floated by Ursa's head and brushed past her hair." These spirits they're with you aren't they Korra". "That's the main reason I came here to trying help the spirits get in touch with the United Republic. I thought Republic city would be a good place to start" .

"It's good to see the world is becoming more spiritual under you avatar Korra" Ursa's mother said. "Thank you Mai hasn't been easy with so many spirits coming back to the human world". "You know I don't know why they're so eager to come back here the spirit world is so nice" Jinora said.

" I'm sure many of them want to see how the human world has changed" Jason said as another small spirit floated past him. The spirit was the turtle duck and it seemed to like Jason continued to float around his head. Korra tried not to make it obvious that she glanced at him.

After dinner was finished Korra was walking down the halls of the temple. Jinora came around a corner with a spirit cat-bunny floating above her. "Jinora", Jinora turned towars Korra. "Oh hey Korra". "Jinora you haven't seen Capt. Shain have you?". Jinora grinned at Korra. "I think he went into one of the water rooms. Why do you ask?".

"I was just wondering", "really , you know, I noticed a few glancing at him when you first saw him and at dinner. It was strangely similar to the way you used to glance at Mako". "What? You think I. Jinora I'm not the same gooey eyed little teenage I was three years ago. I'm 20 years old I've traveled the world ,helped spirits and people countless times". "All right Korra I'll take your word for it" Jinora walked off with the spirit bunny.

Korra took a deep breath and walked towards one of the water rooms. The temples water rooms were pools of water kept in the temple sometimes used to bathe, other times used steam and warm up the Temple. Course quietly opened the door and walked inside. She saw Jason's armor sitting on a bench near the door.

She peered her head around the corner and saw the pool of water with Jason standing in the center. Jason wasn't wearing any clothes except for a pair of shorts. Jason was bending the water in the pool around him and around several spirits floating by him. The spirits seem to be relaxed and calm spy the water going around them.

Korra was amazed that Jason had learned how to do this, she thought after Unalaq died she was the only one who could do it. Korra wanted to move or say something but she felt as if she was nailed to the ground. One of the spirits floating around Jason was the turtle duck. The turtle duck saw Korra standing behind Jason. "Korra" The spirit said.

Jason turned around and saw core standing there motionless. Korra couldn't find any words to speak, she couldn't stop staring at his body. Jason was well built from years of pending training and military training.

"Avatar Korra are you all right?" . "What? Oh I'm so sorry if I interrupted you", "it's all right avatar Korra". "Uh, Jason you can call me Korra if you want". "Very well Korra, if you don't mind me asking why did you come in here?"." I came in here to practice my water bending like you". "If you wish to practice with me that I would be more than happy to" Jason started. "Okay" Korra said trying not to sound excited.

Korra took off her outer clothes and got into the pool of water. "If you wish to spar with me I warn you I will not hold back against you Korra". "You hold back against me, I'm the avatar". "You may be the master of the four elements but if we had simply bending with water I have been trained by the finest water benders in the world". Jason started lifting up water with his hands as the four spirits moved away from him to watch the two spar.

Korra started to move water as well but before she could she felt water wrap around her right leg and pulled her forward. Korra fell backwards into the water for a moment. She quickly got up onto her feet and whipped a stream of water at Jason. Jason brought his left hand up and closed it into a grip causing the stream of water to break apart. Little did he know this was merely a decoy Korra had whipped up another wave behind him and crashed it into Jason's back, knocking him forward.

Jason got up faster than Korra did and whipped up a typhoon of water around him. He hurled the Typhoon at Korra who quickly froze it and then unfrozes it. "Didn't think of that did you " Korra said. "No I guess I didn't". Jason began moving his arms and several large snakes of water surrounded Korra and wrapped around her.

Korra tried to get the water off of her but before she could Jason whipped her under the water. Korra came back up hurling herself at Jason with a wave of water. Jason hurled two waves of water at her but she quickly froze them and then unfroze them stopping them in their tracks. When she was close enough she jumped back off the wave as it knocked Jason down under the water.

Korra smiled thinking she had won. Moments later Jason burst out of the water and grabbed Korra's arms restraining her. Korra tried to move but she couldn't Jason was too strong. Jason let her go and moved back quickly giving himself just enough time unleash a two jets of water directly into her.

Koror was hurled back to the other side of the pool. "You aren't going to beat me". Korra got up and said with determination "we'll see about that". She slowly began moving forward as she felt Jason begin to move water towards her. She dove forward avoiding one jet of water moving towards her. She froze a second and unfroze it and then whipped up her own jet of water canceling out Jason's.

When she was close enough she lept forward narrowly avoiding another wave of water being hurled at her. She crashed into Jason tackling him into the water. When they stopped in both got up their heads were only a few inches away from each other. There was something Korra desired greatly to do. She stopped herself knowing there would be severe consequences if she did.

Korra got up and off Jason . "You fight well Korra perhaps I overestimated my own abilities". "You are one of the best family benders I've ever seen that wasn't an easy fight". "Well I'm going to get some sleep good night Korra" Jason left the room and the spirits floated back towards Korra. "Avatar Korra you desire him" the turtle duck spirit said. "What oh come on you're worse than Ikki".

"We can sense your emotions around, him you desire him greatly" another spirit said. Later that night Korra was in her room thinking about Jason. " Don't listen to them it's nothing you just met him. Dammit this is exactly what happened with Mako you saw him got stars in your eyes and thought you were in love. Look how that turned out for you" Korra said to herself.

She took a deep breath and laid down on her bed next to Naga. Naga brought her head up and licked Korra's head. "I don't know Naga there's something different about him. Different from Mako. Maybe I just need to spend more time with him. I need to spend more time with him than I did with Mako. Only then will I know if my feelings for him are real or if it's just infatuation".

**Author's note:** _ So that was chapter 3 , please leave reviews I appreciate that greatly. Also I'm going back to my pokemon story for a chapter so it could be a few days before I get the next chapter of this up._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **_Chapter 4 is up I hope you enjoy it. Also if any of you have suggestions for things that could happen in the next chapters please tell me and I might do them. Also please leave reviews or comments of what you think so far._

* * *

Chapter 4: What is lost is not

Mako was at his desk in the police station. He was trying to figure out what had happened to Don Carlo. "Mako chief Bei Fong wants to see you in her office" another officer said. Mako got up and walked to the chief's office, inside were chief bei Fong and Lieut. Tanron.

Tanron was sitting in front of the chief's desk as Bei Fong looked up at Mako "Mako please come in and sit". Mako came in and sat down next to the Lieut. "Lieut. I hope you're here explaining to the chief what happened to Don Carlo". "Actually Mako the Lieut. is claiming no such arrest took place".

"What? It happened weeks ago, you told me to do this personally". "Ofc. Mako I don't know what you're trying to pull but no arrest took place". "Now just hold on Lieut. he may be a young officer but he's proved himself outstanding in many cases and outside the police force". Lieut. Tanron looked like he had completely ignored her. "Chief I've been on this police force for 15 years, 15 years how long has this kid been here , three. Do we really need to even discuss who's more credible here. Besides the other two officers he claimed were with him both back me up".

Bei Fong took a deep breath and looked at Mako. "I'm sorry Mako but he's right we have no evidence to support your claims other than your word. Lieut. you're free to go" Tanron smiled and got up. "Thank you chief for clearing this up" Tanron said as he left the room. "Cheif you know I wouldn't lie about something like this" , "Mako I don't believe you are lying to me. I think the Lieut. and those officers are up to something I just don't know what. Unfortunately Tanron is a Lieut. and his men back him up. I can't make anything happen yet but I'm going to take a closer look at all three of them".

Mako left the room and walked down the hallway. About halfway down the hallway he was stopped by the Lieut." What do you want?", "I want to make something clear officer, that little meeting you and me had a few weeks ago, it never happened am I clear". " Why are you doing this? We arrested Don Carlo what did you do with him?". "Listen to me kid you don't want to cross me.I can make things really bad for you even if you are one of the chiefs little favorites .I can destroy your career with the snap of my finger remember that"

The Lieut. walked off leaving Mako angry and very curious of what he was up to. Lieut. Tanron walked into his office and locked the door. He got onto his phone and dialed a number "hello" the person on the other line said. "Yeah sir we may have a problem. A young officer here who was with the men who got done Carlo is trying to tell the chief about what happened". "You mean he's not in on it I thought you said you got the right men for the job". "I knew who he was and what he's done. He's fought alongside the avatar before I thought he'd be good for taking on Don Carlo's men" .

"I thought I could trust you with this Lieut. you said you have this under control". "The chief may be onto us sir I think I might have scared the kid, but the chief isn't going to be so easy". "Alright Lieut. I'll have to think of something else since you clearly were too stupid to think of this problem". "It's nothing I can't take care of sir I just wanted you to hear from me". "You had better take care of this Lieut. I trusted you with this task and I expect you to get it done".

"I'll get the job done sir" Tanron put the phone down and started thinking. Just outside the city where the forests and wooded areas of the United Republic. Some people had built small homes outside the city there but other than that it was mostly just nature.

Korra was there with many of the spirits she brought with her. Also with Korra was fire Lord Ursa, two Kyoshi warriors , two imperial fire benders and Jason. "This place is so beautiful I haven't been here since I was a little girl" Ursa said as she looked around. "It is nice to see the more natural part of the United Republic" said Korra.

Floating around Korra were several spirits including the turtle duck. "You were right avatar Korra I like this place I like a lot" said the turtle duck spirit as it looked around and saw the natural environment. "I knew you guys would like it here".

As the group continued into the wilderness they came across a small lake. Several animals were drinking from the side of the lake. "I remember this lake my father took me here with avatar Aang when I was only 10". "Ursa why don't you and your guards rest here for a minute, I want look ahead" Korra said.

"Jason why don't you go with her". "Your Majesty I should probably stay with you". "Capt. I'm perfectly safe with my other guards" , "we've got it sir" one of the Imperial fire benders said. "Very well my lady" Jason bowed his head and began walking with Korra over the next hill.

"Why did you dismiss in my lady?" One of the Kyoshi warriors said. "I know all about Jason's past and what the avatar means to him. I think he deserves some time with her even if he's too nervous to admit it".

Korra and Jason walked through the forest as the spirits who came with Korra flew about looking around at their new home. "This place is beautiful, it will make a nice home for the spirits" Jason said. "And this way they can live in a place they are comfortable in and still be able to interact of the people of Republic city".

Korra was a little nervous that she was alone with Jason again. " This is good now you have a chance to get to know him. This is exactly what you wanted" she said to herself. Despite being nervous Korra began to notice that Jason seemed almost a little nervous around her. "Jason are you all right?", "I'm fine, I guess I'm just a little nervous around you. I owe avatar my life".

Korra was now confused "how do you owe me your life?". "I was born in the northern water tribe. When I was only one year old I became sick, very sick. My parents took me to every healer in the northern water tribe but none of them could seem to help me. My parents thought I was going to die until they learned the story of Princess Yue". Korra knew about the story of Princess Yue and how she was saved by the moon spirit but then had to become the moon herself in order to save it.

"When my parents learned spiritual energy had saved her they believed it could do the same for me. They went to republic public city seeking out avatar Aang knowing he was the bridge between humans and the spirits. When they got to Republic city they besieged avatar Aang to try and save me. Aang agreed and according to my parents he used energy bending to reignite the spark of life inside me. After that I grew healthier than they could have ever imagined".

"So that's it Aang saved your life". "That's not all he did, you see neither of my parents are benders. In fact no one in my family line has ever been a bender. After Aang saved my life my parents decided to stay in Republic city. When I was six years old they discovered something they couldn't believe, I was a water bender. They always believed that it was avatar Aang's energy bending that gave me my water bending and since that day I decided to treasure my bending knowing that it was a gift from the avatar. It is why I traveled the world to train with the best masters and why I joined the United forces".

Korra couldn't believe the story she had just heard. She had heard of the avatar taking away peoples' bending, she herself had even given people like Lin Bei Fong their bending back. But never had she heard of someone who was never a bender receiving bending from energy bending. It was at that point she remembered avatar Wan's story. How the lion turtles had used energy bending to give and take away peoples bending.

It made perfect sense that the avatar could give people who were never benders bending. She wondered if Aang had intended to do this. "That's an amazing story" , "thank you Korra". The more Korra started to think about it the more depressed she began to feel knowing that she had lost her connection with the past avatars.

Jason began to notice Korra was looking depressed. "Korra are you all right?", "I don't know, hearing your story just reminds me of how I lost my connection with the past avatars". "What how did that happen?". "Three years ago when I was fighting Unalaq and Vaatu, Raava was ripped from my spirit and destroyed. Jinora was able to find Raava in the spirit world and we reconnected but the avatar cycle was started over. I can't connect to any of the past avatars anymore, they are gone which means I'm alone"Korra said as she felt her eyes tear up.

Jason realized now how Korra must have felt. The past avatars had always had their past lives to call upon for wisdom and help. Korra now had no past lives to call upon, she was alone. Jason couldn't imagine how it must have felt to lose so much. "I'm sorry Korra I didn't mean to" Jason started. "It's not your fault" she said.

To try and comfort her Jason put his arms around her and hugged her. Korra put her arms around his shoulders and put her head against his chest. When the spirits saw this ,they came over towards Korra to try and comfort her. As Korra embraced Jason she started to feel a familiar presence she couldn't quite understand what it meant but it made her feel better.

Korra let go of Jason and thanked him for his kindness. "You now I've told you a lot about my life why don't you tell me more about yours" Jason said. Korra spent the next few minutes going over the first 17 years of her life. Jason seemed a little confused at times when Korra explained how she was trained in bending. "They kept you in the southern water tribe and brought the teachers to you?" . "Yeah I wasn't such a fan of it either".

"I'm a little disappointed in the white lotus and even avatar Aang for doing that to you. That sounds like a serious mistake and a horrible way to train the avatar". "They always did say I could never master the spiritual side of bending". "That wasn't your fault though, it was there was theirs. Every avatar before you traveled around the world to learn each form of bending. By doing this they not only saw the physical side of bending but also understood and learned the culture behind each form of bending. This is the reason you couldn't get the spiritual side of bending down" Jason said.

Korra was amazed at what she just heard, it was one of the few times someone had actually taken her side on that matter. Korra continued telling Jason about the equallists and then her struggle with the dark spirits. "Wait a minute Mako your boyfriend just betrayed you like that?". "Well I suppose it was a little crazy trying to get the United forces to the south without the president's consent" Korra said.

"Let me tell you something Korra, president Raiko is a vile bag of filth who would sell his wife if it meant he could be president a day longer. Besides from what you said sending the troops to the south wasn't even your idea it was Verick's. Not only that most of your friends agreed on it, even general Iroh did. Besides you were trying to save a civilization from destruction . The people of the South are your people, your friends and family. You were looking out for them and only doing your duty as the avatar. Not to mention it would've saved you a lot of time and energy stopping Unalaq's dark plan".

Korra couldn't believe Jason was actually on her side in this matter. Everyone else had been against her. It was nice to see someone who could see her side on that matter. "To be honest I think you and that Mako breaking up was probably a good thing, you deserve better than him". "Thanks Jason" Korra said. She explained the last three years of her life to him one Ursa and her guards caught up to them.

"There you guys are" Ursa said. Corn Jason turned to see Ursa and her guards "Oh your Majesty if you're ready to keep going and let's move". The group continued to the forest area with the spirits close by.

* * *

Author's note: _Updates will be slower starting on the 6th as I will be going back to college. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **_Chapter 5 is up and ready for viewing, please leave reviews of what you think of it or suggestions I really appreciate that. _

* * *

Chapter 5: days of the past

Two weeks had gone by since Zuko and Ursa had arrived in Republic city. Early in the morning Korra was in a room with Jason and Zuko. "So Zuko did Republic city turn out how you and the rest of team avatar intended it to?".

"The United Republic was probably the biggest project we ever did. It wasn't just building a new nation it was maintaining it". Zuko began to explain some of the harsh times they had in developing the new nation.

40 years ago Zuko was 51 years old and was doing some work in the United Republic. He was currently at the United Republic's newly built military command center which was on island almost 50 miles away from the main Republic city.

Zuko had volunteered to oversee of forming the United forces. Building a new military was not easy but as fire Lord he had access to nearly unlimited resources. Many soldiers of the fire nation, earth nation, and water tribes had volunteered to become soldiers in the new United forces. Other's were there to help train new recruits who joined from the Republic. The current commander of the United forces was general Taun. Gen. Taun had once been a lieutenant general in the fire nation army and was hand-picked by Zuko to be the new leader of the United forces.

The other general staff was composed up of commanders who had transferred from other nations as well. Including Admiral Rinch of the fire nation, general How the second of the earth nation, Lieut. general Taqlon of the northern water tribe, and Lieut. Gen. Maoy of the fire nation.

Seeing as the fire nation still had the most advanced military technology. Much of the United forces military was based upon the fire nation military. Some of the general staff of the new military once so fond of this which had which made problems for Zuko.

Zuko was an office with general How. "All I'm saying is that perhaps too much of the fire nation military is going into the United forces" ," Gen. I understand your concern but the reason you are here is to make sure enough of every nation goes into the United forces. You know we have plenty of former earth nation soldiers as officers in the United forces and current soldiers there helping to train young earth benders from the United Republic".

"I know that my Lord it's just I would appreciate it if Taun would give us a little more leeway with the technology I know the fire nation technology is the most advanced but it's made for fire benders specifically". " I suppose you have a point general I'll have a word with Taun about this matter in the meantime give me some ideas of what you would like to see happen I want specifics How".

"I understand my Lord thank you" How left the room and Zuko returned to his paperwork. Mai never liked having to come to the military meetings. So whenever Zuko had to work with the United forces she would go and see Katara.

Ursa who was 17 at the time would always go with Zuko to see the united forces. Ursa claimed it was good practice for when she would be fire Lord, but Zuko was pretty sure it was so she could be around all the young muscular soldiers. Ursa had taken a particular interest in a 20-year-old second Lieut. named Raiko who had transferred from the fire nation army.

Zuko finished up his paperwork and left the office. Outside his office was a walkway that stretched around the exterior of the building. He looked down at the bases docks where a number of fire Navy ships were docked. There were also several under construction naval vessels for the new United forces Navy.

Zuko walked past a number of United forces soldiers and advisers from other militaries. Eventually he met up with his personal bodyguards. Three Imperial fire benders, and two Kyoshi warriors.

"My Lord" the Imperial fire benders said as Zuko approach them. "Capt. I'm heading back to the city stay here with my daughter until she's ready to come back" Zuko said to one of the Imperial fire benders. "Of course my Lord" the captain walked off and Zuko got into his airship with the rest of his guards.

Back in republic city Aang was walking through city hall with Sokka. "So Sokka how's Eric doing with his new girlfriend?". "Well you know Eric says he's in love and thing's are going great for him. You can probably guess where he got his charm from". "Well Suki is very charming".

Eric was Sokka's and Suki's son and was currently attending a private school in Ba Sing Se. "So how are your kids doing?", "Well Bumi is as rambunctious as ever. It amazes me that he talks about joining the united forces". "Well maybe some discipline would be good for him". "Maybe, as for my other kids Kya is showing great adept in waterbending and Tenzin is taking life a little too seriously". "Well he is the only air bending of the next generation. That's a lot to put on a kid's shoulders".

Aang looked at him and said "I was the last human airbender when I was his age, not only that I was the avatar and I lived in a world at war". "Point taken", "Maybe this is partly my fault, I've put pressure on him about this. Not only that but I feel that I may have neglected my other kids a bit by doing this".

"Aang I've seen your kids enough times to know they are living a happy life". "Well I think I need to me more attentive towards Kya and Bumi". At the end of the hall waiting for them were Suki and Katara. "Aang , Sokka" Suki said. "Hey what are you two doing here?", "What your wives can't come and see you at work" Katara said.

When they reached them the 4 walked out of the building together. "So is Toph still meeting us later at the air temple?", "Yeah with Zuko" Katara said. "Wait weren't you with Mai?" Sokka said. "We were but it seemed pointless for her to come here with us". "Fair enough".

The 4 got onto a skybison that Katara and Suki rode there. Toph was on-board a ferry enrout to air temple island. Toph was with her husband and two kids. Her daughter Lin and son Sao were twins and both earthbenders. Her husband was Taal Rakton, Taal was 2 years older than Toph, had a clean buzzcut, brown eyes and had a very muscular build.

Taal was a graduate of the earth nation Army's officer academy and had recently transferred to the united forces. "Mom are we almost there yet?", "Lin how many times do I need to tell you I don't know. I'm blind". "Lin we're almost there just hold your horses" Taal said.

"Lin wants to get there so she can see Tenzin her boyfriend", "Shut up Sao" Lin said. "Come on I've seen you two together holding hands and". Sao stopped when Lin metalbent a rail near Sao. Sao easily felt this and blocked the rain with his own metalbending. " Come on Lin we both know I'm the better metalbender" .

"That's enough you two" Toph said. After another 10 minutes they reached air temple island. "Finnaly we're here". Lin rushed off the boat first followed by Sao and their parents. Since they were on a wooden dock Toph couldn't see with her earth bending so Taal had to help her across the dock.

By the time Toph and Taal had arrived Zuko had arrived at the temple. Inside the temple all 3 of Aang and Katara's children were in the temple courtyard. Tenzin was moving through the air fans while Kya and Bumi watched. When Tenzin got out the other side he tripped on a stone placed there and .

"Ha I can't believe that actually worked" Bumi laughed. Tenzin got up , his face red. "Why would you do that to me!". "Because it was funny", "Bumi you're older than me and yet I'm twice as mature". "Right because you have the all important duty of preserving a culture right".

"That's right Kya I do", "Well you still have enough time for your little girlfriend" Bumi laughed. "Girlfriend what are you talking about?", "Lin Bei Fong and if I'm right she's coming over with her parents". "Well Bumi when are you going to get over your crush on Ursa". "We are meant for each other!". "Bumi you need to get over that I know she's really into some Lieutenant in the united forces" Kya said.

"Hey guys!" they heard. Sao ran over to them with Lin right behind him. Lin came up to Tenzin and helped him up. "Why were you on the ground?", "My brother left me a trap". "Bumi are you for real". "What I can't have any fun with my little brother". "That's great Bumi nice one man" Sao said as he fist bumped Bumi.

Inside the temple Mai and Zuko were sitting at a table as an air acolyte poured them each a cup of tea. "Thank you very much" Zuko said as the air acolyte bowed his head. "So is Ursa still into Lieutenant Raiko?". "Yeah she's over at the united forces headquarters with him". "He seems like a good young man with a bright future. Who knows she might end up marrying him in a few years". The door opened and Toph walked in with Taal. "Toph, Taal there you are", "Zuko good to see you again". "Can you see in here or do you need to be on natural earth".

"I can see in here Mai", Taal and Zuko tried to conceal small laughs. Toph and Taal sat down next to Zuko as the group waited for the others to arrive. After a few minutes they walked in and sat around the table.

"Alright an official meeting of team avatar is now in session what is our first order of business?" Sokka said. "Sokka are you still calling us team avatar" Katara said. "What I still like the name". "I'm with Sokka some of those names are still viable right twinkle toes".

"Toph come on". "Alright can we get down to real business" Zuko said. "Alright, the first manner of business is the general state of republic city. So far crime has improved since we put away Yakone but somehow he's escaped from prison" Toph said. "Well I took away his bending so we don't have to worry about him blood bending anyone else". "That's true but I'm still a bit concerned about how Yakone was able to blood bend at any time". Katara said.

"I am too, benders like that are rare. The only other person I can think of who could do something like that was combustion man". Zuko turned to Sokka, "I told you his name wasn't combustion man it was". "Does it matter, look what if Yakone acquired this ability from the thing we found all those years ago". "Aang may be right if it did what we thought it could do then maybe it is".

"If Yakone got his ability to bloodbend at will from it then it is a threat" Aang said. Later that night after the others had left Aang and Katara were in their bedroom. "Tenzin and the kids are all in bed and" Aang noticed Katara seemed very concerned about something. He took a deep breath, "Katara I know your scared and I can understand why but". "But this thing is dangerous and if it did give Yakone his power to bloodbend then it clearly won't stop there. I'm scared for what might happen next, for our children".

"I'm scared for them too Katara, that's why I'm going to confront it and put an end to its evil". " Aang haven't you learned by now,you may be the avatar but you can't try and do these things alone. I'm coming with you " . Aang was temped to try and convince Katara to stay for her own safety. But after a moment he realized he knew better. "Katara of course you're coming with me. Where would I be without you".

"Stuck in an iceburg". Katara put her arms around Aang's shoulders and kissed him. "Well I guess republic city has come a long way since you first founded it" Korra said. "It has, and I'm proud to see our vision of every nation coming together". "Well I should go Jinora wanted me to take her to the library". Korra got up and left the room.

"Captain I think it's time for my weekly healing session". "Very well my lord" Jason got up and opened his water pouches. He bent the water onto the back of Zuko's neck and started healing him. Due to his advanced age Zuko had Jason use his healing powers on him to easy his Jason healed him Zuko began to think about the evil that gave Yakone his dark powers. He always wondered if they had truly defeated it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**_Storymaker2 here, chapter 6 is up and ready for viewing. Please leave reviews or comments about what you think so far. _

* * *

Chapter 6: Raiko

Korra walked through the hallways of the air temple while the turtle duck spirit floated around by her head. "Shouldn't you be in your new home outside of Republic city by now". " I was there t just haven't gotten use to living there yet. I still kinda miss the spirit world". "Well if you want to live here you need to spend more time where you will be staying". "I suppose".

As Korra continued down the hallway she saw Tenzin and Pema walking with Rohan in between them. "Look Rohan it's Korra", "Korra". "Tenzin he said her name". "Aww that's so cute, hey Rohan". "Oh come on he's said Korra's name before mine too" Tenzin said.

"Tenzin it's no big deal I'm sure he'll say your name eventually". "Well Korra he's said Mama ,Milo, Ikki, Jinora, and now you". "Well to be fair Tenzin he has been around them a lot"."Well I've been around him plenty to". Moments later Jason came walking down the hallway with Ursa. "Jason" Rohan said. "You've got to be kidding me".

"Tenzin have you seen below me I think he wanted to have lunch with me". "Is that why he was in the kitchen all morning" Tenzin said. "I guess that means he's probably in the dining room" Ursa began walking toward the dining room. Jason didn't join her ,he began walking down the hall in the opposite direction as Tenzin and Pema. Korra began walking down the same hallway.

"So Jason why did you leave the united forces for the fire nation military again?". "Well I served directly under Gen. Iroh for a year I was also involved in the retaking of Republic city from the equallists. I was on board general Iroh's ship when it was hit. When it started sinking I rounded up as many soldiers as I could and got them to land. We started looking for any signs of the general but couldn't find him. In the meantime the highest-ranking officer with us was a major Onni. He had a start moving to the streets trying to retake key points. By the time commander Bumi arrived we were able to help the rest of the troops retake the city ".

"So you've seen action against the equallists", "yeah I gonna say it's pretty fun chi blocking a chi blocker". "But I thought you didn't learn chi blocking until you joined the Imperial guard". "The Imperial guard is taught chi blocking, but I learned it earlier when I trained in unarmed combat with an instructor in the Earth Kingdom. Anyway not long after we beat the equallists general Iroh told me he was impressed with my action saving half the crew on our ship. He made a recommendation for me in the Imperial guard and they offered me a position as an officer. I thought it would be a good career move. Besides protecting the leader of a nation, that's something I could be proud of and a good use of my abilities".

"So that's why you joined the Imperial guard as a career move?". "That's not the only reason. I said it was so I could protect the reader of a nation, the leader of the culture the feeling of it is incredible". "I suppose".

"What do you mean by that?", "I guess it's just not something I would want to do I mean protecting the leader of a nation is important but I prefer more direct action to solving problems around the world". "Well you are the avatar it is your duty, I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree".

As they continued walking down the hallway Kya came walking by with Meelo and Ikki. "Oh no that kid" the turtle duck spirit said in a quickly flew off. "Alright kids if you want to learn how to ice surf the best place is the north or south pole but I can try to teach you here". "Ice surfing" Korra said. Meelo saw Korra and Jason approaching them. "Hey Korra do you and your new boyfriend want to come ice surfing with us".

Korra felt almost as uncomfortable as she had three years ago when Ikki had told Asami to her face that she had feelings for Mako. "What?!" Korra said trying to stay calm and hide the fact that her face had almost entirely turned red. "Meelo just because a young man and woman spend time together that doesn't make them boyfriend and girlfriend".

Ikki was the only one who noticed Jason's face had turned slightly red as well. "Alright I'll just take these two outside sorry about that". Kya walked on with Meelo and Ikki. " These airbender kids are really something". "Tell me about it" Korra said. "Korra later today Zuko wanted me to take him to see the president of the United Republic.

Elsewhere in the city Mako was driving towards the home of Lin Bei Fong. She had asked him to come over to her apartment to discuss possible action about the Don Carlo problem. Mako parked his police motorcycle in the apartment complex and walked up to her apartment. When he reached her door he knocked twice and said "chief it's Mako I'm here". Moments later the door opened and Lin stood on the other side.

"Ah Mako please come in". Mako came into her apartment and looked around. Lin's apartment reminded Mako of her office. He walked by a cabinet with several pictures on it. One of the pictures caught Mako's eyes. In the picture Lin was standing next to a man who slightly resembled her. He was tall and well-built with black hair, and brown eyes.

The man was standing next to another woman and three children, a boy and two girls. " Hey chief who are these people you're with?". "That would be my brother Sao and his family". "I didn't know you had a brother". "We're twins,but ever since he left Republic city to join the earth nation Army we haven't exactly seen eye to eye".

"Your brother's in the earth nation Army?". "Yeah my father was and Sao wanted to follow in his footsteps. He attended the earth nation Army officer academy and he's currently serving as a major-general".

Lin led Mako to the kitchen where she poured them some coffee. "Thanks" Mako said as he took the cup. The two sat down at the table and started discussing "So chief I did a little research into Lieut. Tanron's past. Apparently he had a little tuition assistance when he was in Lieut. school".

"How so?", "According to the records I was able to access many of the grants and scholarships he received were from companies that only existed for a year or so around the time he started applying and then went under shortly after he graduated". Lin took the records and looked them over "you're right it is very peculiar". "Not only him .I took a look at the other two officers who were with me that night, Mendez and Yang. Apparently Yang had a problem with gambling and a few months ago had a lot of debts rising up, but then they magically disappeared".

"How did internal affairs miss that?". "That's not the only thing they missed ,Mendez just got himself a nice new apartment on long Avenue. Got himself a new car to. There's more, the person in charge of these files down at internal affairs is Sgt. Davids. Apparently he told the clerk to get rid of these just before I came in. I was actually lucky I got them in time".

"While this is certainly a lot to think about. If this is true then this goes deeper than I thought. We've got men in the major crimes and internal affairs running this. I just want to know who's behind all of this".

Korra walked up the steps toward City Hall with Jason and Zuko. Also with them were a pair of Kyoshi warriors. At the entrance a pair of security guards saw them approach and moved out-of-the-way as they entered the building.

The receptionist saw them walk in and called them over. "Ah yes Lord Zuko president Raiko is expecting you. Avatar Korra this is an unexpected pleasure I'm sure the president will be happy to see you too".

The receptionist came out from behind the desk and led them to a room outside the president's office with another two security guards were standing by the door. Zuko sat down in a furnished chair while Jason and Korra set down on a couch while the Kyoshi warriors stayed standing.

They waited there for a few minutes. When the door opened president Raiko came out with two metal bender security guards with him. "Lord Zuko it is an honor to have a founder of the United Republic here". " President Raiko I believe I have been had the pleasure" Zuko got up and shook Raiko's hand.

Raiko noticed Korra was in the room to. "Avatar Korra I was expecting you here". "Well I heard Zuko is coming to see when I thought I might as well tag along to talk about my business in the United Republic". "If I am correct you're here trying to bring spirits to the United Republic". "That's right". "Well considering our last encounter with spirits wasn't a very pleasant one".

" Well I can assure you the spirits aren't like Vaatu". "Perhaps that is yet to be seen. But we're getting off topic here Zuko you came to see the leader of the nation you created and here I am". "You've done a fine job overseeing the United Republic Raiko, and in a few months you'll be exchanging your position with another". "As I should be" .

Korra remembered president Raiko's term would be over in a few months which meant the election would soon start and every candidate would probably want to her or Zuko to back them up. As Raiko and Zuko continue to talk Korra noticed Jason was easily getting annoyed by Raiko. This made sense though considering what he said about Raiko the previous week.

In many ways Korra agreed with him about Raiko. She wasn't a fan of many of his policies and actions he did during his presidency. Her personal least favorite and how he refused to help stop Unalaq even after they told him the world was at stake.

"Alright now know that I'm caught up with Zuko you and I can start talking about the spirits ,avatar Korra". "Alright good. For now I've already started moving some of the spirits into the wooded areas outside the city". "I'm sorry , but you started this without telling me". "I wasn't aware I needed your authority to give the spirits a home". "Well considering this is the United Republic and there are some people who live in those areas it is in my business".

"Well a lot of the spirits just settled in I can't just tell him to leave". "Well until we can decide the right course of action I'm going to have to do tell you to get them out of those areas"." President Raiko I'm afraid I have to agree with the avatar the spirits being here are only going to benefit the people of the United Republic". "Capt. I appreciate your input but I think I know what is better for the United Republic then a soldier".

"Raiko you shouldn't go meddling with the spirits. The avatar knows what is best for the spirits and the humans you should trust her wisdom" Zuko said. "Well I'll consider it in the meantime you should probably tell those spirits to leave the wooded areas until I've made my decision".

Later that night Korra was in her room petting Naga's head. "Sometimes Naga I really wish I could just sick you on Raiko, I mean how did a man like Raiko become the president". Naga licked the side of her face when Korra heard a knock on the door.

"Korra may I come in", "Jason yeah come on in". Jason walked in and sat down next to Korra. " I'm sorry about what happened with Raiko today. He may be the president but he has no right to tell you how to guide the spirits". "Well we might disagree on some things but we can at least agree on Raiko". "Ahmen".

"It can't be easy having to guide both humans and spirits. I can't imagine how bad it will be telling those spirits they have to leave just after they got settled in". " Normally I wouldn't care if he told them to leave, but knowing Raiko he might send the police and United forces after them. Then I'd have to fight them to protect the spirits".

"Well if it comes to that, you've got me and the rest of the fire nation on your side". "You'd fight with me over your old military". " I owe the avatar my life and not only that. I know we might have had a disagreement earlier , but in the few weeks I've known you personally I've seen what an amazing person you are even outside being the avatar".

Korra I tried to hide her face as she blushed after hearing what he said. "Thanks Jason". "Well I should probably get some sleep as you tomorrow" Jason left the room. It was a lot to think about. The turtle duck spirit floated by her saying "you want him". "Would you stop saying that". "It's true". "I never said it wasn't".


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

_Alright chapter 7 is up and ready for viewing, this chapter will provide much more action than the previous ones I can promise you please enjoy and leave reviews_

* * *

Chapter 7: Fight for the spirits

it was early in the morning on air temple island Korra was staring out her bedroom window. The turtle duck spirit was floating beside her head "avatar Korra are you all right, you seen upset about something". Korra sighed, "I have to go to the other spirits they can't stay in the woods anymore , at least until Raiko decides otherwise". "But the other spirits like it there so much I don't think they ever want to leave".

"Well hopefully I can get them back there as soon as possible" . Korra walked out of her room and through the hallways. As she walked she saw Zuko and Jason walking towards her. " Are you sure there's nothing you can do my lord". "Raiko is president I'm afraid I have no authority over what he does". Jason notice Korra walking towards them "Korra are you going to get the spirits?".

"Yeah I figure I should get them sooner rather than later". "Jason why don't you go with her you are good with spirits". " Very well my Lord". Korra and Jason started towards the outside of the temple. Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya were all in the sky bison pens with the air acolytes giving them their lunch.

"You know I forgot how cute these sky bison can be when they're just little things" Kya 's said as she cradled a baby sky bison. "Remember how happy dad was when he found there were more sky bison still alive". "I think appa was even happier". Tenzin helped an air acolyte lay some hay in front of one of the female bison. "There you go Terra eat up".

"Tenzin", he turned and saw core with Jason approaching them. "Korra, Jason is everything all right?". " Well that depends on your definition of all right. We need to use one of the sky bison to get to the woods,we have to get the spirits out". "Wait what!? Why are you going to tell the spirits to leave?". "Raiko decided he doesn't like the idea spirits living in the united Republic".

"Are you kidding me so he can just decide if they stay or go?". "Apparently he can". "This is ridiculous, I'm going to have a word with him later"." We need to move the spirits out of there before he does something stupid like send the police after them". "Jason's right knowing Raiko he might just try it".

"You're right, Terra just ate so she can take you good luck you two". Korra and Jason dropped onto the sky bison's back after two of the air acolytes put a saddle on her. "Let's go Terra Yip yip". Terra flapped her tail towards the ground and took off towards the wooded areas outside the city.

As Korra got closer to the wooded areas she started to feel that something was wrong. It was as if Raava was telling her something was wrong with the spirits. Jason began to notice Korra was looking more agitated. "Korra are you all right?". "I don't know I just feel like something's wrong. Like the spirits are in some kind of trouble".

"That's not good, we better get there quick". Terra continued towards the wooded areas when Korra and Jason saw something they were afraid would happen. Men wearing uniforms similar to Tarloqs task force were standing by to trucks at the end of a road that led them into the wooded areas.

"Terra set us down there". The sky bison landed directly in front of the police officers and allowed for passengers to get off. Korra and Jason went up to the officers who seemed very concerned that they were there. "What's going on here why the police in the woods like this". "Were not police were members of a task force working for president Raiko. May I ask what are you doing here avatar Korra?".

"I'm here to help the spirits leave until Raiko decides if they can stay, that's what he wanted me to do". "You don't have to worry about that avatar Korra we've already taken care of it". " What? What do you mean you took care of it?". "Raiko thought it would be better if we did it in case you changed your mind. We're here to give the spirits a safe escort in case somebody tries to hurt them".

Both Korra and Jason had a gut feeling he was lying to them. "Really you mind if we see some of the spirits just to make sure I mean she is the avatar she knows best if the spirits are all right". "That won't be necessary our men have already told me the spirits are in a safe place until this matter is solved". "Really because I want to see them". "I assure you the spirits are".

Moments later the truck the man was standing in front of shock as something heavy hit it. Korra heard a grunt as the truck shook and looked behind it to see a large wolf lion spirit trying to fight off two metal Bender's trying to restrain it with chains. "What the?". The spirits saw her and screamed out "avatar Korra help us these men are trying to take us prisoner".

Korra grab the man by the collar of his uniform and pulled him close "tell your men to stand down now!". The second officer whipped a chain out of his armor and wrapped it around Korra's palms. "Avatar Korra stand down or face the consequences".

Now enraged Korra whipped her arms in the other direction using her whole body and a little bit of air bending to gain momentum. The force hurled the metal Bender over her body and into a tree. As the first officer tried to grab Korra Jason snatched his arm and used his own force to flip him over his body and onto the ground.

"Remember when you said you'd fight by my side if Raiko sent men after the spirits". "Yeah, I stand by what I said"Daniel tossed two of his sacks of water to Korra and the sprinted forward to help the spirits. They both blasted the two metal Bender's who were restraining the wolf lion with water.

When the two metal Bender's hit the ground the wolf lion seized the opportunity and grabbed the chains attached to the metal Bender's armor. whipped the two policemen into two trees and roared in victory. "Thank you for saving me avatar Korra but the others are still in danger".

"Have any of them been captured?"." A few of them yes, the others are still fighting them or hiding". "Show us where". The lion Wolf spirit led them deeper into the wooded areas and to a hill. Korra saw some of the larger spirits were fighting off several of Raiko's task force.

The task force was made up of metal Benders, fire Benders, regular earth benders , and some non benders carrying large staffs with electric shockers at the end similar to the gloves used by the equal lists.

Some of the smaller spirits were trying to flee, but a few of them got restrained by the task force members. A small spirit that was being dragged away in a net by three task force men. Korra raced forward and blasted two of them with fire bending. The third one turned to face her and stomped his foot to the ground bringing up a large rock. The offender hurled three rocks forward at Korra.

Korra got into a defensive stance and used her own earth bending to cover her fore arms in solid rock than smashed the incoming rocks. She threw her arms forward using the Dragon dance technique her fire bending teacher had taught her. The earth Bender threw up a few rocks to protect himself but Korra's fire bending was so strong that it tore through the rocks and continued hurling the earth Bender back.

Korra got the net off the small spirit and helped it up "please help the other spirits"." I will, now get back to air temple island". The spirit flew up and over the trees. A larger spirit had two metal benders holding four metal chains around his arms and two men shocking it with electric staffs.

The two men wielding electric staffs were both knocked away from the spirit with small waves of water that came from Jason's water bending. Two fire Benders quickly came to back up their men and threw their fists forward unleashing bursts of fire at Jason.

Jason water bent his water around him extinguishing each burst of fire that came at him. When they stopped he hurled a burst of water at the first fire Bender knocking him to the ground. As he tried to get up Jason brought the water back around that hit him in the back of the head forcing his face into the dirt. The second fire Bender resumed his barrage of fire blasts as Jason brought his water back to protect him from the fire.

When all of the fire was gone Jason whipped his water forward like a tentacle and wrapped around the fire Benders leg. He pulled the fire Bender forward bringing him to the ground, and when the man tried to get up Jason hurled the second burst of water at him but throws it into a block of ice. The ice broke apart in the man's face knocking him out cold.

Another two men wielding electro staffs tried to sneak up behind Jason. But from years of combat training and experience it was easily able to detect them. When one of them thrust his electric staff forward Jason lurched to the side and grabbed the electric staff with his other hand. Heat pulled the man forward and bashed him across the face with the edge of his elbow.

The only task force members wearing armor were the metal Benders, Jason still had his Imperial guardsmen armor on so when his elbow hit the task force man he was knocked out cold. The second man thrust his electro step forward but Jason delivered a powerful kick to the center of the staff breaking it in half.

The man couldn't believe what he saw as he stared blankly had his now destroyed weapon. Jason lunged forward and used the tips of his fingers to chi block the man. One of the two metal Bender's let go of the spirit and whipped his chains around Jason's arms. As the metal Bender pulled Jason forward he water bent his water in his other water pouches and cut the chains and half.

When he was free Jason hurled his water forward and into the metal bender's armor , then froze it. Jason unfroze the water then hurled it out of the armor tearing apart and knocking out the policeman. The one remaining metal Bender was not able to restrain the large spirit alone. He broke free of the chains and hurled the metal Bender into a tree.

Many of the other task force members turn their attention away from the spirits and towards Jason and Korra. "Stand down or we'll place you under arrest". "I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not going to let you do this to the spirits". "Very well, arrest them". The earth benders and fire Benders came forward and started attacking.

Korra used her air bending skills to avoid many of the incoming blasts of fire and rock. When she was clear she unleashed a typhoon of wind hurling the three of the task force members back into trees. As three of the metal Bender's whipped chains out at Korra and Jason. Jason tossed another sack of water to Korra and they both water bent the water at the chains breaking them in half.

After the chains were broken they continued water bending and knocked the three metal Benders to the ground. Two of the large spirits charged forward avoiding incoming bursts of fire and rock. They smashed into several of the task force members and hurled a few others to trees.

Another spirit of a large serpent evaded incoming bursts of fire and entangled one of them with his tail. He hurled the fire Bender into the other two knocking him to the ground. The leader of the task force looked around at his forces getting wiped out by the avatar and the spirits. "Retreat!". The task force members rushed back to the trucks and tried to get away.

"They've got spirits trapped in those vehicles, stop them!" One of the spirits said. Korra rushed forward with Jason trying to hit the trucks. Korra used her air bending to speed up and then blasted the nearest truck's tires. The driver lost control in the truck crashed into a tree. The driver and the man sitting in the passenger seat got out and started running as fast as they could.

Jason got to the back of the truck and slashed the doors open with his water bending. There were several spirits inside trapped in nets and cages. Korra tried to catch up with the other trucks but they had all gotten away by the time she had dealt with the first one.

"Jason started freeing the other spirits when Korra came back to the crashed truck. "They got away with a lot of spirits to". "It's all right it's not like we don't know who took them". "Avatar Korra we must free those spirits" the lion Wolf spirit said. "We will but first we need to get to Tenzin and Ursa they need to know about this.

Jason freed the last spirit in the truck and then got out. "She's right it would be foolish to just go charging in their without a plan". "Very well then let's get back to air temple island".

Mako was at his desk at the police station going over some more files he got from internal affairs. "Attention everyone can I get your attention". Mako and the other police officers turned to see chief Bei Fong looking very annoyed standing next to Lieut. Tanron. "I am very happy to congratulate Lieut. Tanron on his new promotion to captain".

"What?" , Tanron walked back at his office that now had captain written on it. Mako got up and went over to Bein Fong before she went into her office. "Chief what happened when I see being promoted to Capt?", "This was my doing Mako it came in from the department of justice". "You don't think this has anything to do with this the corruption do you. I mean Don Carlo goes missing under his watch, he brushes the entire thing under the rock and now he's promoted to Capt.". "I think this has everything to do with that Mako. I just can't seem to get enough evidence to internal affairs".

"Oh come on, you're chief of police". "That's what's really bothering me, my authority is being undermined it every day". Suddenly the phone in Bei Fong's office began to ring. She written answered it and stayed in there for less than a minute then came back out. "That was president Raiko, he wants us to arrest avatar Korra and fire Lord Ursa".


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**:

_Alright chapter 8 is up, I hope you enjoy it because a few major things happen in it. So please enjoy and leave reviews_

* * *

Chapter 8: Escape

Ursa was walking towards the sky bison pens where she saw her father with Tenzin and his siblings. Zuko slowly gave a hand full of hay to a small sky bison when he saw a Ursa. "Ursa is everything all right?". " I can't find Korra or Jason anywhere and I need to talk with them about Raiko and his decision to remove the spirits".

"About an hour ago they left to collect the spirits". "Oh I guess I'll talk to them when they get back". "Well I guess you can talk with them now" Kya pointed to Terra flying towards them with several spirits floating around her.

"Well that didn't take them long". Tenzin noticed something wasn't right when Korra first brought the spirits to Republic city there were more than the ones she had with her now. "Something's not right where are the other spirits?".

Terra landed in front of Tenzin and the others and let her passengers off. Her son noticed that Jason and Korra were both looking very distressed. "Jason, Korra is everything all right, where are the other spirits?". "Raiko has them", "what?". "We went to go bring the spirits back year we found Raiko's men attacking them and trying to detain them". "He did what !? He can't do that".

"We need to do something he has our brethren" One of the spirit said. "We'll get them back, i'm going to have a word with him" Zuko said. Just then one of the air acolytes came sprinting towards them. "Hey we've got a problem". "What's going on?". "You've got to see this".

At the front of the island several of the air acolytes , Mai, Pema, her children, and Ursa's guards had gathered as three police airships came towards the island. "What's going on by the police coming here?" Jinora said. Korra and the others rushed to the courtyard as the first police airship landed.

The ramp lowered and Bei Fong walked out followed by Mako and a dozen other metal Benders. Tenzin and Korra approached them "Lin what's going on? Why are you here with all these officers". Lin turned to Korra "we're here for her, she attacked government agents and police officers I'm afraid I have to take her in". "What?!" Both Korra and Tenzin said.

"That's not all I'm afraid fire Lord Ursa is also being charged". When Jason heard this he felt rage boil up inside him. He walked up and almost screamed "what why is fire Lord Ursa being charged?". "You Capt. you also attacked police officers and government agents and the fire Lord is responsible for you and your actions therefore she's also coming with us" Mako said.

Korra looked at Mako with the same expression she had done when she found out he had double crossed her to president Raiko 3 years ago. "Korra we can do this the easy way or the hard way but you are coming with us" . One of the officers reached towards Korra with a pair of handcuffs only to be hit in the neck by Jason's fingertips.

The officer fell to the ground unable to move from the Chi blocking. Korra quickly blasted Lin and her officers back onto the ramp with a gust of air bending. "I'm sorry Lin but you're not taking us or the spirits". Tenzin was about to get into a fighting stance when Korra put his arms down "they're after us Tenzin don't get yourself into trouble".

Jason got in between Korra and the officers " you're not taking fire Lord Ursa or avatar Korra leave this island now or face the consequences". Lin responded by smashing her for it into the ground and dusting her arms forward hurling the three rocks at Jason. Jason whipped out water from his sacks and sliced the rocks with water bending.

Jason gave the other Imperial guards hand signal and they started moving Zuko, Mai, and Ursa back inside the temple. The other officers quickly got up and all metal bench their chains around Korra and Jason. Jason used his water bending to sliced to the chains coming around him while Korra used air bending to gain momentum as the chains came around her arms. This caused the two metal Bender's to go flying into the water.

The other two airships landed beside the first one as Lynn and mako's came forward. "Give up your not going to win". "Maybe we don't have to". Korra grabs Jason by the arm and quickly sped back towards the temple with him.

As the rest of the metal Benders poured out of the other airships Lin and Mako began running towards the temple. "Why are you trying to take Korra?" Meelo said to Mako is the went by him. Lin also saw disappointed looks from Pema and the others as she came by. Bumi tightened his fists and ran after them. "Bumi what are you going?". "I can't just sit here and do nothing I have to help them". "Bumi get back here, Bumi!".

When Korra and the others reached the inside of the temple they stopped in a room to discuss their next move. "Alright this is bad what we do now?" One of the Kyoshi warriors said. "The airship we came in on it at the other side of the temple if we hurry we can get to it". "Alright but we should split up. Sera, Melissa you take Ursa, Williams, Terien take Ursa and Zuko. Korra and I will stick together".

"Alright be careful everyone". They each split up and began moving towards the airship at the other end of the island. As Korra and Jason moved through the air bending training area they kept their eyes peeled for policeman. "I can't believe Mako and Lin are doing this". "After what you told me about Mako I can believe his do this". Jason could see Korra was very upset. Two people she had considered to be very close friends were now trying to arrest her for helping the spirits. "Korra I'm sorry this happened I'm sorry I got us into this".

"It's as much my fault as it is yours Jason. Besides we had to do it". "You're right , but you seem pretty upset about what's happening I just want you to know that everything's going to be all right". "Thanks Jason I" before Korra could finish a metal chain hit the ground in between them . They looked over to see Linn and Mako coming from the rooftop.

The spirits had all fled back towards the airship as well moving high in the air to avoid the metal Benders below. Lin and Mako jumped down and sprinted at them. Lin launched another metal chain at Korra , but Korra used a burst of air bending to stop the chain. Mako threw his fists forward launching a dozen fireballs at Korra and Jason.

Jason used his water bending to extinguish the incoming flames. When they were clear Korra through her arms forward and smashed her foot into the ground launching three boulders at Lin and Mako. Lin used her armor and her earth bending to block the incoming boulders and then launched another few back at Korra and Jason as Mako launched another few bursts of fire.

Once again Jason use his water bending to extinguish the flames and Korra used some of his water to hurl several icicles forward blocking the rocks. Jason whipped his water at Lin and Mako as Korra used a burst of air bending to amplify it knocking Mako and Lin back. Jason and Korra quickly ran back towards the other end of the training area when Lin tackled Korra and they both went through a wall. " Korra !". Jason was hit with a burst of fire and stumbled backwards as Mako charged at him.

Jason quickly got up and began bending his water around him. Mako quickly hurled another few bursts of fire which Jason extinguished. Jason hurled a blast of water at Mako but he dove forward avoiding the water. Mako took a deep breath and through his right to fingers forward and unleashed a blast of lightning.

Jason quickly used his water to absorb the lightning and send it back against another wall. When the lightning was clear he blasted Mako with a burst of water sending him back. Mako tried to get up but as soon as he was on his feet Jason was right in front of him. Mako tried to throw his right fist forward but Jason blocked it with his left forearm and plowed his right elbow into Mako's face.

As Mako reeled back Jason grabbed him by the shoulders and through his knee into Mako's chin. Mako felt blood fill up in his mouth as he stumbled backwards. Jason delivered a powerful kick to Mako's back forcing them to the ground again. "You know Mako , Korra told me all about you and what you did to her. I'm going to take a lot of pleasure in this". Before Mako could say anything Jason chi blocked him.

In the other part of the training area Korra and Lin were struggling to gain leverage over the other. After a minute Korra was able to gain an advantage and used a burst of air bending Hurl Lin back. "Why are you doing this Lin". Lin ignored her and whipped out two blades from the ends of her wrist armor.

"Last chance Korra give yourself up". Korra got back into a battle stance and hurled three bursts of fire at Lin. Lin evaded two of them but was hit by the third and knocked down. She jumped for using earth bending to launch herself and swung her blades at Korra. Korra used her air bending skills to evade each of the incoming strikes.

After one more strike Korra blasted Lin with a burst of air bending and hurled her back into a wall. As Lin tried to get up Korra quickly blasted Lin with water and then froze it trapping her in a thick layer of ice. Korra and Lynn stared at each other for almost a minute before Korra rushed off.

In another part of the air temple Ursa and her Kyoshi warriors rushed towards the other end of the temple. As they got halfway down the hallway one of the Kyushu warriors was hit with two chains that wrapped around her arms. The metal Bender used a new technology to send electricity through the chains knocked out the Kyoshi warrior.

The other Kyushu warriors tried to help her but she too was wrapped in chains and electrocuted her. Ursa through her arms forward using the Dragon dance technique her father had taught her and blasted one of the two metal Bender's back. The other metal Bender hurled his chains at her but Ursa evaded the chains and blasted the metal Bender with fire.

Just when she thought it was over two chains wrapped around her waist from behind and she felt the pain of electricity coursed through her. Using every bit of strength she had she whipped around and blasted the metal Bender with fire hurling him back.

Ursa tried to stay on her feet but another four chains wrapped around her as to more metal Benders activated the electric shocks forcing her to the ground. As the two officers moved forward to cuff her they heard someone screaming behind them.

Ursa slowly looked up as the two officers turned around to see Bumi sprinting at them while screaming. "What the?" One of the officer said. The largest forward and tackled the two metal Benders to the ground. They tried to get up but Bumi grabbed them by their necks pressure points and hurled them back into the ground knocking them out.

"Bumi?" Ursa said. Bumi cradled Ursa in his arms like an infant and started sprinting towards the airship on the other end of the island. "It's all right Ursa I'm going to get you out of here". Zuko and may had reached the airship and slowly moved inside as the two Imperial fire Benders battled a group of metal Bender's who were trying to arrest them.

One of the two fire Benders had a chain wrapped around his wrist armor and felt electricity coursed through him. Despite the pain he threw his arms forward and blasted the metal Bender with flyer knocking him back. The other Imperial fire Bender took a deep breath and through two of his fingers forward unleashing a burst of lightning which went through another two metal Benders' armor and knocked them out cold.

Zuko stopped when he saw Korra and Jason sprinting towards them. They were followed by the remaining spirits who quickly flew inside the airship. "Korra, Jason you made it"." Is Ursa back yet?". "No " ," Well we're not leaving without her". "Sir there she is".

They turned to see Bumi with Ursa and his arms running towards them with several metal Benders moving quickly behind him. "Give him cover!" Korra and the Imperial fire Benders quickly shot bursts of fire at the metal Benders slowing a few of them down.

Zuko took a deep breath and thrusts two of his fingers forward launching a massive bolt of lightning that hit the ground in front of the metal Benders and exploded knocking all of them back.

"Prepare to take off he's almost here". The airship slowly started to lift up as boom he got close. Just before boom he could reach them for chains wrapped around him from two metal Bender's and electricity coursed through his veins. "No!". Despite his pain boom he continued moving forward and get just close enough to set Ursa on the ramp. One of the Imperial fire Benders grabbed her and quickly moved her inside. "Bumi no!" Ursa screamed.

Jason used his water bending to break the chains around Bumi and then quickly grabbed his arm just before he was out of reach. He pulled Bumi up onto the ramp and dragged him inside. The ramp shot and the airship quickly moved away from air temple island as fast as it could.

Back on the ground Lin and one of her officers saw the fire nation airship moving away as fast as it could. "Should we tell the airship's to go after them?". "What good will that do that thing is twice as fast as anything we have"."Ma'am our medics found detective Mako he's pretty banged up.

"Get him back into the airship". "What about the others here are we just gonna let them go?". "We don't have anything to charge them with, get the two Kyoshi warriors then let's get out of here".

On board the airship the two pilots were relieved when they had gotten out of United Republic territory. One of the Imperial fire Benders was standing behind them. "How far we from the fire nation?". "Uh maybe 10-11 hours Lieut". Inside the medical room Jason and Korra were using their water bending to heal Bumi and Ursa.

"Sera, Melissa they're still there". "I'm sorry Ursa but there's nothing we can do for now" Jason said as he healed her. Ursa turned to Bumi "thank you Bumi for saving me that was one of the bravest things I've ever seen". "Oh it was nothing, the United forces trained me for stuff like that".

Korra finished up with Bumi "all right you should be good but try to take it easy" , Jason finished up with Ursa and returned his water to his pouches. "Alright your majesty you should be good , but try to get some rest for the next few days". "Thank you Jason". Korra and Jason left the room leaving Ursa and Bumi alone.

Ursa slowly got up and off of her cot and went over to Bumi. "You put yourself on the line to save me Bumi that was amazing". "Ursa I" Bumi stops one Ursa lowered her head and kissed him. Bumi's face turned red as he tried to contain his excitement.

In another part of the airship Korra and Jason were walking with Zuko. "Sending police after us this is an aggressive move Raiko has done". "What's our next move my Lord?". "We'll figure it out when we get back to the fire nation am going to get some rest to see you in the morning" Zuko slowly walked to his quarters as Jason and Korra continued down the hallway and looked out a window at the ocean below.

The turtle duck spirit floated by and saw the two standing together. "If you're looking for the opportune moment this might be it" he whispered in her ear before floating off. "You know Korra we make a pretty good team". "Yeah we beat those guys in the woods and then we beat Lin and Mako".

"Again I'm sorry that this happened to you Korra. Two of your closest friends betraying you like that". "I can expect this sort of thing from Mako at this point, he's made it quite clear his career as a police officer means more to him than anything". "Well if it's any consolation I beat him up nice and good , maybe even broke his jaw".

Korra laughed a little "that does make me feel a little better". Korra looked back at Jason and stared at him for almost a minute. Jason looked back at her and said "Is everything all right? Why are you looking at me like that". Korra took a deep breath "I'm probably going to regret this but what the hell". Korra grabbed Jason by his shoulders and kissed him. Jason was completely blindsided by what had just happened and his face turned completely red.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What happens next

when Korra withdrew she saw Jason's face had turned completely red. He clearly wasn't expecting that. Korra had no idea what to say to him now that she had done that.

"Jason are you all right?" She sighed." Alright I'll admit know that wasn't probably a good idea but, I don't know it just kind of happened. I'm sorry I just". Korra stopped when Jason came forward and kissed her back. When Jason kissed her Korra felt a sensation similar to the one she felt when she had first met Jason.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was as if she felt whole, or complete at that moment, like something she had lost had been returned to her. Now both of their faces were red but when Jason withdrew. "You have nothing to apologize for".

"It's getting late ,I guess I'll see you in the morning". The two walked toward separate rooms both with a lot on their mind. When Korra got to one of the rooms in the airship she shut the door behind her and rested in the bunk.

"I definitely made some progress with him today, but I still can't believe Lin and Mako would try to arrest me. Though to be fair Lin tried to arrest me on the first day we met and then there's Mako. Faithful Mako".

It was then Korra realized she had left Naga back at the air temple. She was concerned at first but calmed down one team remembered Naga was in a safe place. By the time night had fallen most of the spirits on board the air ship had come into the room Korra was resting in.

Some of the spirits had cobbled up beside her while others stayed near the edge of the room. One of the spirits near Korra's head said to her.

"How are we going to get the other spirits back before just going to run away from the men holding them".Korra caressed the side of the spirit's head.

"It's going to be all right, I promise you we're going to get them back". Korra fell asleep after another few minutes as the airship flew towards the Firenation.

Back on the bridge the imperial firebender who was with the pilots noticed Ursa come in. "Your magjesty"."Leuitenant did you get the word to my son?". "Yes my lady, apparently Raiko sent police after him to. Luckily he was able to defeat them and get to an airplane and made it to Taron naval base near ember Island before he ran out of fuel".

"Thank heavens he's all right, I'm going to get some rest let me know when we've got back to the palace Lieut.". Imperial guardsmen nodded and turned back to the two pilots.

Back in Republic city Mako had been given treatment for the injuries she sustained from his fight with Jason. He was walking through the hallways of Bolin's apartment complex when he found Bolin's apartment.

While his major injuries had been taking care of , Mako was still very sore and had a black eye from when Jason bashed his elbow into his face.

"Bolin it's me Mako" he said as he knocked on the door. After a minute the door opened and he saw Bolin standing on the other side looking very disappointed.

"Oh hey Mako , What uh brings you here?".

"What you talking about I can't come to see my brother". Mako noticed that Asami was inside Bolin's apartment.

"Asami what are do you doing here?".

"Well I thought I should just tell her in person that her boyfriend and my brother tried to arrest Korra!".

"Oh right I actually came to talk to you guys about that".

Asami looked just as upset as Bolin did as she got up and walked over to them. "Really Mako enlighten us".

"Well you see she attacked a group of police officers in the woods outside the city her and that Jason . Look I didn't want to do it, but I had my orders and this came down from the top".

"Really Mako that's your excuse, you valued your stupid job as a police officer more than one of your closest friends, not to mention the fact that she's the avatar. Have you consider that there's more going on . That you should put things in perspective of what's really important".

"Asami I" Mako started.

"No I don't want to hear it, I can't be around you right now". Asami left the apartment and walks down the hallway away from Mako.

"Bolin you can't".

"I'm sorry Mako but I'm with Asami I can't be around you right now". Bolin slammed the door and locked it. Mako sighed and went back to his own apartment. He stayed there for several hours thinking about what he had done. He looked at a picture of him , Korra, Asami, and Bolin.

"What have I become?". Mako got up and went outside to his police motorcycle. Lin was in her office looking at paperwork when she heard the door knock. "Come in". The door opened and mako walked in.

"Mako what are you doing here you were given the week on".

"I'm sorry chief but I'm quitting the force".

"What!? Are you all right sure that Imperial guardsmen didn't hit you in the head to hard?".

"Chief I tried to arrest my friend the avatar because I was told to do it. I've known Korra for a long time and I know whatever she was doing attacking the police out near the woods, she was in the right. I knew this before, but I still tried to arrest her. I can't keep doing this, I hate what this job has done to me".

Mako set to his badge down on her desk and was about to walk out when she stopped him. "Mako listen to me I didn't feel right about going after Korra either. She's the one who gave me my earth bending back. As soon as I got back here I made it up my mind".

"About what?".

"Raiko , I think he's the one responsible for all of this".

"The president that's awfully bold going after him chief".

"Think about it Mako he sends police officers out to the woods and the avatar mysteriously attacks them for no reason. Then he sends us after her and the fire Lord. He's up to something and you're going to help me find out what".

"What are we going to do it's not like we can just barge in his office and start sweating him".

"No but there is a particular policeman like you'd have a private word with". Mako smiled as he realized who she was talking about.

The next morning Korra woke up and saw the spirits were still around her. As she slowly got up she noticed the turtle duck spirit was resting on her stomach. "Oh great now my gonna do this without waking them up".

She carefully picked up the turtle duck and placed him back on the bunk. She quietly left the room and walked out into the hallways. When she was in the hallway she noticed Jason walking towards her room.

"Good morning Korra ,were you able to sleep well with all those spirits around you".

"It wasn't so bad" when Jason got close enough she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. The two walked down the hallway and past a window. Korra noticed that the airship was over the fire nation capital.

"Hey I think we're here".

" All right we better get to the ramp then". Korra and Jason went to the exit ramp and saw the other there.

"Good morning avatar Korra, Capt. Shain" .

"Morning Ursa how is everyone doing?".

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks again for the healing" Bumi said.

"You two should still probably have a physician check you out".

"You're probably right, but first we should get everyone settled in".

The airship set down on a landing pad and the ramp opened. " I should probably go wake the spirits up" Korra went back to the room she was staying in and open the door. The spirits were still sound asleep when she went into the room.

"Guys wake up we're here". Several of the spirits yawned some of them even stretched like cats as they got up.

"I'm guessing here means the fire nation correct".

"Yes we're at the Royal Palace". Korra led the spirits out of the airship and into the palace. The fire nation palace had undergone many changes since Ozai was dethroned. The last time Korra came to the fire nation palace she had came trying to convince Ursa to allow the spirits to live around the fire nation palace, to which Ursa agreed.

"I'm sure you'll like it here the other spirits are happy enough living here".

"Other spirits? There are other spirits living here?". One of the spirits said.

"Look for yourself". One of the Imperial guardsmen pointed to a fire sage who was inside one of the palace gardens to their right. Around the fire Sage were three spirit bunny rapids.

"There really are other spirits here!" The turtle duck spirit said as he flew towards the garden.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about them being lonely".

Ursa led them inside the main palace were a pair of handmaidens were waiting for them. "Sein , and Loui will show you to your rooms dinner will be at five hours past midday". Ursa walked off towards another part of the palace with her parents.

"Lieut. I want next to security around the palace no one gets in around without clearance".

"Understood Sir"the Lieut. walked off with the other Imperial fire Benders while Korra followed one of the handmaidens to a room. As they walked Jason accompanied her .

"What's up the extra security? We're out of the United Republic".

"Something tells me Raiko isn't going to care for that he sent agents after fugitives before".

"He really think you'd be stupid enough to come in the Royal Palace?".

"He was stupid enough to send police officers after the avatar and fire Lord".  
"Good point". After Korra reached her room she set her things inside. "So what happens now?".

"Well tomorrow will probably discuss the situation with Raiko and the spirits and a good course of action. In the meantime Ursa is going to have her injuries looked at and Bumi probably will too. I'm going to the sparring room if you want to come".

"Alright I wouldn't mind if embarrassing you again".

"You got lucky last time Korra this time I'm prepared". Jason let Korra to a large sparring chamber where dozens of Imperial guardsmen were practicing their skills. Most of the Imperial guards were fire Benders, there were however a few Kyoshi warriors and other non-Benders.

Some of the other non-Benders made use of weapons such as blades, bows, and throwing knives. When one of the Imperial guards saw Jason and Korra into the room he quickly said "Room ten hut". All of the Imperial guardsmen including the Kyoshi warriors immediately came to attention.

"As you were", is Korra walked by a pair of fire Benders she noticed they were practicing their chi blocking on each other.  
"You know I really should learn Chi blocking it could come in handy someday".

"I could teach it to you easily". Korra and Jason got onto sparring field when Korra noticed there was no water there.

"Wait a minute no water. Are we not sparring with bending?".

"No I want to see how well you can do without bending. And since you haven't learned Chi blocking yet I won't use it".

"You think I want you to hold back on me what you take me for Jason".

"Very well if that's what you want". Korra and Jason got into a battle stance as several of the Imperial guardsmen came around them.

"Capt. Shain is going to fight the avatar in hand-to-hand combat".

"I got 25 on the avatar".

"I'll take that bet".

Course started by sprinting at Jason as fast as she could. Jason prepared to counter but Korra went to the ground just before reaching him and swept her feet around knocking Jason to the ground. Korra quickly got up and kicked her leg forward towards Jason.

This time however, Jason was prepared. He grabbed Korra's leg and flipped her around onto her stomach. He backed up as Korra back jumped onto her feet and turned to Jason. After a few moments of staring at each other the both of them made several quick jabs at each other with their hands.

Neither of them were able to make a successful hit as their skills seem to evenly matched. That was however, until Korra got a hold of Jason's arm and jumped over him acrobatically. As she jumped she kept hold of Jason's arm dragging him back onto the ground as she flipped over him. Jason yanked his arm forward bring himself and pulling Korra onto the ground.

When she tried to get up he wrapped his feet around her shoulders and flipped himself around doing the same to Korra. Korra lurched back and got up as Jason did. After another few moments he lunged forward with his fingers pointed forward. Korra quickly brought her arms up blocking one of his hands but his hand hit its mark around her waist.

Korra felt her core region where go limp where he hit. As she backed up trying to catch her breath. "You really shouldn't have let me use chi blocking".

Korra smiled "I beaten chi blockers before". Jason lunged forward with his fingertips out in front as Korra drop to the ground and swept her legs around knocking Jason to the ground(yes it rhymes, it was unintentional).

Jason was about to get up when Korra lunged forward and tackled him back to the ground. She kept her left knee restraining his right arm, her right elbow restraining his left arm and her left hand restraining his head. "I win again" she said before kissing him.

"Ha she won, that's 25 Lieut.".

"True , but we also make a wager back on air temple island that the Capt. and the avatar were developing feelings for each other".

"Dam it". One Imperial fire bender handed 200 over to the Lieut. Jason and Korra quickly turned to them.

"You made a bet to see if we'd and up together?".

"No disrespect sir , but it was pretty obvious".

"I thought it was too obvious".

"Alright how about this if I find out if you are making wagers about my personal life you'll regret it".

"Yes sir!" All of the Imperial guard said quickly. They went back to their sparring as Jason and Korra got up. "It appears I underestimated you again".

"Yeah I guess you did, but you're so cute when you lose".

Later that night after dinner Korra was in her room preparing to go to bed when she heard a knock on her door. She went to see who it was and opened it to see Jason.

"Oh Jason is something wrong?".

"Now I just think we should talk about well, us you know".

"I suppose you have a point we really didn't talk about it after it happened".

"I think we should probably take this slow we don't rush into anything".

"Trust me after Mako that's the last thing I'm going to do, but I think it's safe to put the label seeing each other on our relationship".

"Sounds good, I'll see you in the morning". Jason gave Korra a short kiss before leaving.

Korra walked back to her bed after shutting the door and got in. A minute later a fear of the spirits including the turtle duck came into her room and around her. "You still want to sleep with me".

"We just feel more comfortable around you avatar Korra".

"Alright you can stay if you want".

"Thank you, and by the way I told you so".

"About what?".

"Captain Shain".

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it jumped a round a little in the middle but I thought it best to put that in this chapter. So please review and or leave suggestions_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Answers

Capt. Tanron finished his paper work and left his office. He went into the parking lot and to his car. As soon as he pulled out of the driveway a motorcycle started and began following him.

Tanron didn't notice it for 20 minutes, and when he finally noticed it he made an abrupt right turn down another street. He grew more suspicious as the motorcycle turned down the same road.

Just before he could do anything a large wall of rock shot out of the ground in front of his car. When it hit the wall , Tanron's car abruptly stopped and he was knocked out when he hit the steering wheel. The motorcycle pulled up to Tanron's car and stopped. The man riding it got off and took Tanron out of the car.

Another car pulled up with two people in it. The man on the motorcycle put Tanron in the car as an earth Bender came out from behind an alley and got into the car. The car pulled out of the alley and drove off in another direction the motorcycle behind.

Hours later Tanron awoke tied to a chair and a dark room. "What's going on here? When am I?". The man who wrote on the motorcycle walked up into the view of Tanron. His eyes widened as he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Officer Mako!? What the hell do you think you're doing!?".

"Something I should've done a long time ago Capt."

"Ha, you're finished kid. When I report you for this your career will be over and you'll be in the slammer".

"Really who are you going to tell ? The police" a familiar voice said behind him. Tanron slowly turned to see Lin bei Fong standing behind him.

"Chief what are you doing here?".

"I'm here to ask you a few questions Capt."

"If you people think you are going to get away with this you are insane. This is kidnapping".

"Wouldn't call it kidnapping. You were in a car accident and we just happened to give you a lift". Bolin said as he came out of the darkness and towards Tanron.

"Who on earth are you?".

"I'm a friend of the avatar's and something tells me you know something about Raiko sending police after her".

"What would I know about that?".

"Well two months ago you had me into one of the officers arrest Don Carlo and then you see tried to cover it up".

" I've been watching you for a long time Capt. There was your tuition to Lieut. school , your promotion to Capt. Someone seems to be looking out for you".

"That's what you're going chief, you're crazier than I thought. Face it you've got nothing on me".

"She might not but I do". Asami walked into cite with a strange device in hand.

"What the? Who are you and what is that thing you have?".

"My name is Asami leader of future industries and Mako's girlfriend. As for this device it's a new product were developing for the United forces. It is special interrogation instrument he be developed to interrogate prisoners and I've been meaning to test it".

Asami press a button and the device started to light up.

"Woah keep that thing away from me".

Asami brought it closer to Tanron and he began to freak out.

"Stop it! Please don't , I, Alright I'll tell you everything. It's true I'm on the payroll with a few other officers".

"What is Raiko up to?".

"Raiko knows his term is coming to an end and he can't run again. So he formulated a plan that would allow him to stay president".

"How does he plan on doing that?".

"He knows that there are number of lawmakers and other politicians that would be willing to change the law for a payment. That's why he needed Don Carlo he's the best money launder in the United Republic. He hired him to get the necessary funds to the get the necessary money to the people he needed to bribe. unfortunately Don Carlo wanted more money from him and backed off when Raiko refused to pay him".

"So that's why you had us go arrest him because he wasn't doing what Raiko paid him to do".

"Exactly, but Raiko still needed him to launder the money so he had us take him to a secure location where he's laundering the money now".

"Alright so president Raiko is bribing lawmakers and other politicians to change the law so he can stay in office. One thing still isn't clear , Tenzin said Raiko sent police and government agents after the spirits in the woods. Why would he do this?" Asami said.

"I don't know exactly why he did that ,but what I've heard is that he made some kind of deal with someone else who can help him. Apparently that person wanted spirits for some reason".

"So when Korra tried to stop him he sent us to arrest her".

"No that's not why he sent police after her and fire Lord Ursa, that just gave him an excuse to do it. He's been planning to do it for long time; because apparently this person he made a deal wants the avatar and Lord Zuko".

"Why does he want them?".

"I don't know, I don't know much about this person and quite frankly I don't want to know. Now if you're planning on doing something about Raiko you're going to need more than my word you wouldn't believe the protection this guy has around his inner circle".

Asami smiled and pressed the button on the device she was holding again. "Thank you Capt., You might not given us Raiko but you did just and your own career". She pressed another button and the device started playing everything Tanron had said.

"What? What is that thing?".

"It's a new product future industries is developing for recording what someone says".

"You tricked me!".

"That's right Capt. and you've been very helpful. Officer Mako please read Capt. Tanron his rights".

"My rights? What are you talking about?".

"We have your confession of official misconduct, taking bribes, kidnapping, corruption. Capt. Tanron you are under arrest and have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law ,you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you".

Mako put Tanron in the back of Lin's car and walked back up to her. " Chief where we are we going to take him. If we put him in central lockup Raiko's men will get him out in no time".

"Don't worry Mako I know a place where the men can be trusted. I'll take him there, I want you go to airtemple island and tell Tenzin about what's going on".

"Alright". Mako got onto his motorcycle while Bolin and Asami got into another car and followed him.

Miles away in the fire nation two palace guards were standing watch by the exterior gate. Both men were armed with special fire nation weapons. The weapons were specialized electric weapons that could shock someone on contact or blast them with electricity if they were within 15 feet.

The other weapons they carried were special swords handcrafted by metalbenders and firebenders. One of the men was looking around when he thought he saw something in the darkness behind a building.

"Hey I think I saw something over there I'm going to check it out". The palace guard went over to where he thought he saw movement and looked around. He looked around behind the building and in the alley but didn't see anything.

"Strange I thought I saw something". The guard walked back to his post as the sun began to rise. Inside the palace Korra woke up with the spirits still around her. She slowly got up and got dressed. She was about to leave the room when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw a handmaiden standing there.

"Avatar Korra breakfast is ready".

"Thanks a telling me". Korra follow the handmaiden to the dining room where Ursa, her parents, Bumi, Jason , and his lieutenant were already sitting down.

"There you are good morning Korra".

"Good morning Ursa, are you and Bumi feeling any better?".

"A lot better actually some of the herbs we have here certainly helped".

Korra sat down next to Jason as several of the palace servants brought them their food. Breakfast was composed of eggs, chicken-pig bacon , a little fruit, and some juice. At the began to eat Korra noticed that someone else was at the table, Iroh.

" Iroh he made it out of the United Republic, it's good to see you again".

"It's good to see you to Korra, when I heard Raiko sent the police to arrest you and my family I was going to have a word with him. Lucky for me one of my officers told me that Reiko was sending police into the base".

"Who's in charge of the United Forces now that you're here?".

"My second in command Admiral Young".

"Young that pathetic excuse for an officer is now in charge?" Jason said.

"I'm not thrilled about it either Jason. Young is just another one of Raiko's lackeys".

"That's what we need to talk about today, Raiko is up to something and we need to find out what he's up to".

After they finished breakfast Ursa began to discuss their situation with Raiko. "So we know Raiko has taken a number of spirits captive and tried to arrest us when Korra and Jason stopped his men from taking the rest prisoner".

"I always thought Raiko was looking out for his own agenda what happened to trip to, but what does he want with these spirits?" Iroh said.

"It's important we find out, so for now I think our best course of action is to get in contact with Tenzin. He still has friends in the government so he might be able to give us some information about what's going on in Raiko's inner circle" Bumi said.

"That's a pretty good idea, but I don't think the spirits are going to like us just sitting here doing nothing while Raiko holds their friends prisoner" Korra said.

"She's right I don't think it's a good idea to leave those spirits in his hands".

"Well we could try to free them, but it would be very risky. We have to send a special forces team deep into the capital of the United Republic. Right in the heart of Raiko's power. And that's assuming we find out where he's holding them".

"Wait a minute what about general Trok?" Jason said.

"That's right Trok".

"Who's Trok?".

" Brigadier General Trok; he's in charge of holding dangerous benders and criminals that are too much for the prison system" Bumi said.

"I'm pretty sure Raiko would want Trok's men and security holding those spirits. Trok and I were close friends before this happened. It's a long shot but I might be able to get him to give us some information".

"Well the spirits will certainly be happy to know where at least trying to get their fellows spirits back".

"Iroh I still got plenty of military genius left and this head, why don't you let me give you a hand in planning this operation".

"Sounds good Bumi".

"Alright I'll ask General Threnold to help you two plan the mission" Ursa said.

"Once it's planned out let me know. I'm going to tell the spirits". Korra was in the palace garden with the spirits that came with her and several of the spirits that she had helped move into the fire nation a few months ago.

"So general Iroh and Bumi are going to come up with a plan to free the other spirits. Once it's all planned out I will personally lead the operation".

"At last something is being done" One of the spirits said.

"Avatar Korra I would like to help free my fellow spirits". The Wolf-lion spirit said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Raiko tried to capture you guys once already. Having you go back just seems a little too risky".

"But we can handle ourselves avatar Korra I promise you we won't get ourselves captured".

"These spirits are our kin we only wish to help them".

"Alright I'll tell Iroh to include you guys in the plan". She got up and went to tell Iroh about the spirits. After informing Iroh and Bumi she ran into Jason.

"Korra you aren't doing anything are you?".

"Not at the moment why?".

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner ".

"That sounds great of course I'll go".

Later that night Korra and Jason were at a renowned restaurant in the capital city. Both of them were kneeling down at the table as the waiter brought them their food. Korra had a bowl of noodles and some rice with battered shrimp mixed in. Jason had thin, yellow noodles served pig-chicken slices.

Korra was wearing a fire nation styled outfit with her hair redone with a single fire nation hair clip. Jason was wearing civilian clothes also in fire nation styled, it'd been the first time Korra saw him wearing something that wasn't military.

"You know after all those years of being cooped up in the South pole must've been nice to go out and see the world".

"You don't know the half of it, being able to go to so many different places and see so many different cultures with something I had wanted for a long time. Seeing all the cultures behind each form of bending and helping the spirits readjust to living in the physical world really helped me get in touch with my spiritual side".

"I'll bet it did, but how many spirits wanted to come here and how many more are going to?".

"I really don't know. I guess all I can do for now is keep helping the spirits as they come".

" Is that what you want to do for the rest of your life".

"Not really, sometimes I wish people could take care of their own problems without the help of the avatar. I mean I know I'm the avatar and it's my duty to help the people of the world but".

"You're still a person with your own life".

"Exactly, I know the other avatars managed to find time to have their own lives but I just can't see how. I guess I can't complain too much, it was really good to see the world. Not to mention being the avatar gets you pretty good treatment no matter where you go. But after three years of nonstop traveling and avatar reception it would be nice to have some time off".

"There's nothing wrong with wanting that Korra. Like I said even if you are the avatar your still a person".

"Thanks for understanding Jason, but I think I'm focusing too much on myself again aren't I".

"It's alright Korra".

"Well I'd like to know more about your life Jason".

"Well if you want to know more about my career before I transferred to the fire nation military I could tell you". Jason told Korra all about his experiences in the United forces, from his basic training to the liberation of Republic city from the equallists.

" Ha , ha tell me again about that Ryop guy" Korra said laughing.

"Okay, private Ryop or private Lard as Staff Sgt. Chang called him ,would always make things interesting in the barracks. God he was just so fat, every day Sgt Chang would scream at him when he was falling behind in physical training".

"You'd think with all that physical training might lose some weight" Korra said.

"We were all thinking the same thing, so was Sgt Chang. Then one day Sgt Chang checked Ryop's footlocker and found cream filled cakes and doughnuts. You should have seen Sgt Chang he was so mad his entire face turned red and fire came out of his mouth as he screamed".

"I'm guessing he was a fire bender".

"Yeah, and it was priceless seeing Chang unleash on Ryop. Chang made him run the base perimeter until he passed out. Then he screamed at him until he woke up and then made him keep running".

"That must've sucked".

"Yeah and after that private Ryop had to get everything he ate directly from Sgt. Chang. If anyone caught him eating something that wasn't given to him by Sgt Chang he would have to run the base perimeter 10 times".

"So did he managed to make it past basic training?".

"Barely but yeah, last I heard he's a corporal working in a recruitment office in Tain".

"So Jason why didn't you try to become an officer in the United forces?".

"Well I did apply for the academy but I couldn't get in. So I thought I'd enlist and try to apply for officer candidate school. After we liberated Republic city and I did my part I thought I would have everything I need to get into officer candidate school. That was when general Iroh contacted me and said the fire nation Army would let me into their officer candidate school. I think you know the rest from there".

"Dear parents still live in Republic city?".

"Nah they moved back to the north pole when I transferred to the fire nation Army. I still try to see them what I can".

"I hope I can meet them someday".

"And I hope I can meet your parents".

After they finished dinner Jason paid the bill and the two started walking down the streets of the capital. "So do you want to head back to the palace?".

"Not yet , you took me out to dinner . Now I want to take you somewhere special". Korra led Jason towards the outskirts of the city and to a small path.

"Where are we going?".

"It's a surprise". After another few minutes of walking they reached their destination. Korra had taken Jason to series of small springs with vegetation and other plants growing all around them. Small furry animals were moving about the springs with small turtle ducks swimming in the springs".

"What is this place is beautiful".

"You haven't seen anything yet".

When the last of the clouds faded away in the moonlight came in, the water lit up with white light from the moon illuminating the entire springs. When the moonlight lit up the springs several spirits came out into the springs.

"The last time I came to the fire nation capital I found this place and thought it would be a good place for some of the spirits to live. Most of them only come out in the moonlight though".

"Well it's amazing thanks for showing me this".

"korra and Jason rested against one of the springs and watched as a spirit floated over a few turtle ducklings and brushed the tops of their heads.

"Do you think we should get back soon, they're probably wondering where we are".

"We can stay a little longer how bad could it be".

Korra rested her head on Jason's shoulder as they watched the spirits move over the water. "You know this almost makes you forget all that's happening with Raiko".

"Yeah it's nice to have some time away from the troubles of the world". Korra put her arms around Jason shoulders and kissed him under the moonlight.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Another chapter completed, I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews or suggestions for future chapters_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dark benders

It was early in the morning in the fire nation capital. Korra was in one of the Palace gardens with some of the spirits. She had had an uneasy feeling since she woke up that morning. It was similar feeling to the dark feeling she had when she was around Vaatu.

Many of the spirits also had an uneasy feeling. Korra was kneeling in the garden trying to meditate like Tenzin had showed her. She was trying to find inner peace so she could try and find the source of imbalance.

Elsewhere in the palace Bumi was walking with Ursa. "I heard from Tenzin, apparently Lin and that Mako found out what Raiko's up to".

"You mean the people who tried to arrest us are on our side now?".

"Apparently, Tenzin told me he's coming here on one of his sky bison. He should be here later today".

"You said they found out what Raiko's up to. What is he trying to do exactly?".

"We'll discuss it together when Tenzin arrives".

At the main entrance to the palace the two guards were standing at their post by the gate. A truck slowly approached the palace entrance and stopped when I reached the gate. One of the guards went over to the driver and told him to roll down his window.

"What's going on here?".

The driver seemed strangely ominous and cold. He turned to the guard and said in an almost soulless tone "we have a delivery of food for the palace. Directly from the farms just for the fire Lord".

The guards were very suspicious the second guard went to the back of the truck and said "all right open it up I want to see what's inside".The guard opened the doors and was immediately hurled back with a burst of dark energy.

The other guard raised his electric weapon at the driver and screamed at him to get out and put his hands up. The driver slowly turned his head and raised his hand what looked like a blast of black fire came out of his hand and hurled the guard back into the wall.

The driver got out of the truck and went over to the knocked out guard and took the gate key. He went back and unlocked the gate. Once the gate was unlocked the driver got back into the truck and drove inside the palace walls.

At the end of the roadway where the road turned to stairs. At the edge of the staircase three Imperial guardsmen saw the truck approaching. When the truck stopped the three Imperial guardsmen surrounded it and ordered the driver out.

"He out of the truck and place your hands on your head". The man got out and slowly walked towards the guardsmen with his hands around his head.

"Alright now get on the ground and". The guardsmen stopped when the driver thrust his right arm forward and unleashed a burst of black fire towards the Imperial guardsmen. When the burst of fire hit the Imperial guardsmen's chest armor , hurling him to the ground. The guardsman felt as if he had been hit across the chest with a bat.

The Imperial guardsmen to the driver's immediate left quickly blasted him with a burst of fire. As the driver tried to recover the same guardsmen quickly came forward and attempted to chi block the man.

Just before he could, the ground around his feet quickly shifted as a massive piece of rock hurled from directly below his head into his chin. The guardsman stumbled backwards and saw another man near the back of the truck. Before he could do anything he was blasted with black fire from the driver.

The last guardsmen began moving towards the driver. This guardsmen wasn't a bender, despite this he was very skilled in improvised weaponry combat. The armor on his forearms had light but very strong metal braces.

The driver threw his arms forward unleashing bursts of black fire while the other man earth bent large rocks at the guardsmen. The guardsman either avoided or used his braces to absorb the blows until he reached the driver.

Once the reached his opponent he bashed the man across his face with his forearm. As the man tried to get up he quickly plowed his knee into the man's face.

Just when it seemed like the guardsmen had the edge , he was hit in the back with a powerful burst of water that tore through his armor and knocked him out. The water bender who did this walked up to the driver and started healing his broken nose.

Once the driver was better sheet walked over to the trucks radio and contacted his commander. "Sir you're clear to move in".

Elsewhere in the palace Jason was with another guardsmen walking down the hallways of the palace.

"Lieut. make sure Sgt. Tong knows he's doing paperwork tonight".

"What did he do to deserve that?".

"I found out he made another wager about my personal life".

"Ahh, may I ask what it was sir?".

Before Jason could answer they saw and heard an explosion of black fire ahead of them and a palace servant get hurled into the wall. The servant began cowering as a pair of large men wearing black armor approached him. One of the men had pouches of water attached to his armor and saw Jason with the lieutenant down the hall.

"Stop them!", The lieutenant quickly unleashed a fury of fire blasts to try to keep the two attackers away from the servant. The water bender quickly ben the water out of his pouches and extinguished each burst of fire before they came in contact.

The servant quickly got up and sprinted in the other direction as the fire bender unleashed a theory of black fire blasts. Jason tried to extinguished each burst of fire as it approached them but he was barely able to extinguished each one as it approached them.

He was amazed at how powerful the black fire was, he had never seen fire bending this powerful before. "Take out the fire Bender, the water bender's mine".

The Lieut. quickly did a series of quick but powerful bursts of fire using the Dragon dance technique while Jason moved forward and unleashed a jet of water with each of his arms. The water bender across the hall used his own water to absorb Jason's water.

Once he was clear he bent all of the water into a massive wave headed straight for Jason. Instead of trying to fall back Jason ran forward towards the wave and bent the water directly around him. Once enough at past he bent the water forward straight into the water Bender hurling him back.

When the water Bender tried to get up Jason quickly froze the water around him trapping the man and ice. Jason then quickly unfroze the ice and ripped the water through the interior of the man's armor knocking him out cold.

The Lieutenant and the firebender furiously exchanged bursts of fire. The Lieut. was very close to injury what he tried to evade powerful blasts of fire. Eventually he got close enough and landed three direct hits on the fire bender. When the fire Bender stumbled backwards the lieutenant rushed forward and delivered a powerful fire blast directly into the man's face knocking him out.

"Lieut. get the rest of the guard on alert. I need to find Korra and the fire Lord".

Elsewhere in the palace a pair of Kyoshi warriors were with Ursa and Bumi as they tried to fight off a pair of earth Benders in the same black armor as the other attackers. The first earth bender smashed his foot to the ground and three massive rocks tore through the floor at Ursa and Bumi.

Bumi was wielding a special sword made from a meteor fragment and used it to cut the rocks apart as they flew towards him and Ursa. Once the rocks were clear Ursa shot several bursts of fire from her hands with quick jabs at the same earth bender.

The earth Bender stomped his foot to the ground and threw up a massive wall of rock in front of him that absorbed the bursts of fire. The second earth bender unleashed several boulders on the two Kyoshi warriors as the young women tried to evade them. The two warriors moved closer when one of them was hit in the stomach by a boulder and knocked out.

The first earth bender smashed his fists into the wall of rock in front of him and sent large pieces of it flying at Ursa. Bumi cutaway at the rocks as they flew towards Ursa. Once enough of the wall of rock was a way Ursa took a deep breath and unleashed a bolt of lightning at the earth Bender.

The lightning hit what was left of the wall and exploded knocking the earth Bender out. Bumi sprinted forward at the other earth bender and cut away at the rocks as they flew towards him. With the rocks clear the second Kyushu warrior ran in quick behind Bumi and jumped kicked the center of the earth benders armor pushing him back.

The Kyoshi warrior jumped over the earth Bender you using her arms to push off his shoulder and then grabbed his neck with her heels dragging him to the ground. When the earth Bender tried to get up Bumi bashed him across the face with the pommel of his sword knocking them out.

"Ursa we need to get you to safety".

"Who are these people how did they get into the palace?".

"It doesn't matter right now we need to get you to safety your Majesty" the Kyoshi warrior said.

Elsewhere in the palace garden Korra and the spirits could feel the dark energy growing closer. The Wolf lion spirit looked at her and said "someone is here for us".

Moments later a massive burst of black fire hit the ground in front of Korra knocking her and several of the spirits back. She looked up and saw three men in black armor approaching her.

"It's the avatar, remember the master wants her and those spirits back alive".

Korra got up and got into a fighting stance. I'm not going to let you take these spirits or me".

The first man through his fist forward and unleashed another powerful blast of fire. Korra jumped back using air bending to avoid the powerful blast of fire. She then unleashed her own burst of fire that hit the fire Bender's armor and made him stumbled backwards.

The man to his immediate right smashed his foot to the ground and threw his arms forward unleashing three massive boulders at Korra. Korra quickly bent some of the water in the pond nearby and sliced the boulders apart as they came at her.

The third man bent some of the water at Korra while the earth Bender broke apart dozens of small rocks and pushed them into the water. Korra quickly smashed her foot to the ground and threw up a barrier of crystals that were just underneath the palace. The water and rocks bounced off the crystals as they made contact.

Once the water was clear Korra launched several of the crystals at the fire Bender. The crystals tore through his armor and knocked the fire Bender out cold. When the earth and water Bender moved closer powerful blast of fire hit the ground in front of them forcing them back.

Korra looked to her side and saw Zuko slowly walking up next to her. "Zuko what are you doing here?".

"Korra these attackers, I know why they are so powerful".

The wolf Lion spirit rushed at the two attacks but was hit with water and boulders. "Get out of here , they're after you!". The spirits all rushed out of the garden as the two attackers came forward.

"Zuko you ned to get out of here".

"Korra I need to tell you about them".

Just then a large jet of water hit the two attackers and forced them back. Korra turned and saw Jason with two of his guardsmen.

"Get him out of here now!" Jason screamed. Just before the two guardsmen could get to Zuko they heard a very distinct sound. It sounded like a whistle and the crackle of firecrackers.

Zuko's eyes widdened and he screamed "Look out!". The ground in front of them exploded ina fireball as dirt and rock ons flew everywhere. When the two guardsmen got up they saw Zuko on the ground. To the relief he was uninjured and they quickly moved him away from the garden.

" Aim for the eye, the eye!" He screamed as the guardsman took him away.

"The eye?" Korra said confused.

Korra and Jason saw another man walk into the garden. The man was wearing black armor like the other attackers. This man however, was far bigger than the others. With the exception of his eyebrows he had absolutely no hair anywhere on his head or face. There was one very specific distinct characteristic about him. In the center of his forehead was what looked like a third eye.

The man took a deep breath in with his nose and thrusted his head forward. What looked like an ever-growing stream of fire flew at them as the same's crackling sound got closer.

"Korra look out!".

Jason tackled Korra to the ground a few feet away as the ground where she was standing exploded.

"She fire bending with his mind?".

The man took in another deep breath and thrusted his head forward. Korra and Jason quickly got up and sprinted away as the ground where they were exploded. The fire and earth Bender got up next to the third-eyed man.

Korra quickly smashed her foot into the ground and launched several boulders at the man. Jason bent his water into ice and hurled it at the man. The third-eye man took another breath and thrusted his head forward. The rocks and ice exploded before they could reach him and the man began walking closer.

"We need to fall back!". Jason and Korra ran from the garden into the next courtyard as the ground behind them exploded. The two Benders with the third-eyed and pursued them. When they reached the next courtyard a pair of Imperial guardsmen engaged the attackers.

The third-eyed man entered the next courtyard and looked around for Korra and Jason. When he finally found them he was hit with a few bursts of fire and jet of water. The two attacks managed to push them back a foot.

The man tried to take in a deep breath but was hit in the stomach by Korra's earth bending and Jasons water bending. "Keep the pressure on him don't let him do that mind fire bending".

Every time the man tried to take in a breath he was hit with an attack from either Korra or Jason. Each time they attacked him they tried to get closer. Eventually Jason got close enough and tried to Chi block the man.

The third-eyed man grabbed Jason's arms and tried to force him to the ground. Jason managed to free his arms and bashed the end of his elbow into the man's face. Despite this the third-eyed man smashed his fist into Jason's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Jason!". The man brought up his fist and thrusted down at Jason. Jason quickly moved and used his forearm to block the punch and smashed his Palm into the man's lower jaw. The man reeled back is Jason smashed his other elbow into the man's face.

As the third-eyed man reeled back Korra used air bending hurl him into the wall of a shed in the courtyard. The man got up as quickly as he could and took a deep breath. Before Korra Jason could bend at him he thrusted his head forward and unleashed his attack.

Jason quickly moved back is the ground behind him exploded. The man continued using his at attack trying to keep Korra Jason from bending. That was one Korra remembered what Zuko said.

As the third-eyed man took another deep breath ,Korra quickly bent water into his third eye. The man looked as if you were in extreme pain as he fidgeted around and stumbled. When he got back up he took another deep breath. This time however, when he thrusted his head forward it exploded directly in front of his face.

The explosion lit up the shed which then exploded in a massive ball of fire. "What oh what was in that shed?".

Jason got up and said "gunpowder used for fireworks".

Jason and Korra used a water bending to put out the fire. Once the fire was out Jason slowly walked forward to see if the man was still alive. When he got over to the torched shed he looked back at Korra and shook his head.

"I don't know who, or what that guy was but Lord Zuko seemed know". After another 30 minutes the Imperial guard had managed to round up all the attackers. Korra and Jason were walking through one of the courtyards. When Imperial guardsmen approached Jason and saluted him.

"Sir the palace is secure so far, we're doing deeper searches and a regiment of reserve troops on their way to form a perimeter around the Palace".

"Good, let me know when general Troon arrives". After the guardsmen left Korra and Jason were alone in the courtyard.

"Whoever these attackers were, their bending was incredibly powerful".

"It was, and I could even feel darkness around their bending".

"You don't think that they're connected with Raiko do you?".

"I don't know, they did say that their master wanted me and the spirits".

"Well at least we're safe for now. We fought well today, we be a man who could fire back with his mind".

"Yeah we make a good team you and I". Korra put her arms around Jason's shoulders and kissed him.

"Uh wow talk about a bad time". Korra and Jason turned to see Mako standing behind them.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Alright chapter 11 is up. To all readers I will be taking a break from this story so I can focus on finishing my other story. I want to be clear, I am not quitting on this story. I'd just like to get my other one done. So it could be a while before I update again on this story. _


End file.
